Babysitting (Vongola Decimo's style)
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, finds himself taking care of his guardians and Varia's 7-year-old selves, due to an unfortunate accident with Verde's equipment and the 10-year Bazooka. He has no experience as a housekeeper,countless paperwork to do and...Wait, what? A possible assassination attempt! TYL!Tsuna Child!Guardians Child!Varia (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**So... I have been re-reading and re-watching KHR and came up with an idea. Tsuna's almost eternal patience with Lambo (other than the one time he snapped) and the others put me to shame.** **So I wondered what would it be like if he had to care for a bunch of kids, including the rowdy Varia group. This was meant to be a One-shot but well, it became too long. So maybe 3 chapters?**

 **Anyway, their personalities as children were based on my ideas on how would a child in this environment react. It was also supposed to be humorous. More humour will come in next chapter, I promise.**

* * *

There were always reasons as to why Verde always and really always, puts up signs like "DO NOT ENTER" or "DO NOT TOUCH" on his lab doors, equipment and most of all, inventions in progress. Verde said there was only one. And it would be that he hated his stuff being touched by someone of 'inferior intelligence', which probably meant everyone but him (Reborn is not included in the count for the matter). But somewhere Tsuna, maybe in a moment of hyper-intuition, believed that the inventions would bring carnage if not handled by Verde himself.

And hyper-intuition was always correct.

And today, of all the days in his Mafia life, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Vongola Decimo as he would be addressed now, had never felt that something was so going to go wrong. He wasn't being paranoid really. He has experienced a lot more things than what an average 26-year-old man could ever have. It made him wise beyond his years, and that wisdom is now gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Why the long face, Boss?" Asked his chauffeur. As of current, Tsuna was heading back to one of Vongola's private mansions from the airport (Italy), after final negotiations with an influential mafia family in Russia.

"It's nothing. Maybe just dreading the amount of work I have to attend to." He shuddered at the thought of the stacks of paper and files on his desk. It was a wonder as to why his desk hadn't broke from all the weight, majority contributed by the complaints and financial statements folders. (Not to mention, he also needed three shelves to contain them).

At least right now he had the all guardians returning from their missions, including Basil who returned early from his mission (Tsuna praised the heavens when he heard that, Basil was one of the two- Fuuta was the other, who made wondrous miracles when it came to his paperwork).

The car finally screeched to a stop in front of a mansion, hidden deep in the forest. Thanking the chauffeur, who once again reminded him that he was a boss and shouldn't thank a mere chauffeur, he was ushered to the private mansion.

"Now then, boss. I will take my leave." The man bowed in respect.

"Yes, do enjoy your vacation. I apologise that you have to take time off to pick me up from the airport." Tsuna smiled.

"No, it is my pleasure and duty to do so." He looked up for a moment and paused, continuing after a short second. "Boss, it is not my place to ask, but isn't there too little security members here? In fact, I was rather worried when I was the only one there to pick you up."

It was true. The mansion, usually filled with people dressed in suits, now had no one standing guard at the door.

"Well, it is the period for vacation. So most of the men here have been either located to HQ to guard Vongola Nono or went for a holiday." He then waved his hands when he saw his chauffeur's worried expression. "I have my guardians with me and Reborn is coming back here as well."

At the name 'Reborn', the man finally relaxed slightly. Well, he wasn't the world's greatest hitman for nothing.

"Now go for your deserved vacation, Carlo. Enjoy your time in Milan with your wife."

The man gave a small smile and nodded. He left, but not before reminding Tsuna, at least five times, to phone him if any trouble brewed up. Tsuna felt grateful towards him, but Carlo had been working hard for the past year without a proper break, driving clients away from possible assassinations routes whatnot. So Tsuna decided that poor man had to have a break. Vongola Decimo was no slave-driver; it's Famiglia, not Tirannia.

When Tsuna entered the house, he expected some sort of loud noise, whether it be the crashing of furniture, or the sound of tonfas and tridents smashing together or the bombs and fire alarms going off, or the loud "JYUUDAIME", "SAWADA", or "EXTREMELY". Hence it was strange that everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"Ahh Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're back."

The brown hair individual stared at the other dumbly. Somewhere inside, his wisdom or conscience whichever flared up first, kept screaming at him that something was too wrong. Hyper intuition came shortly after. And when that came up, Tsuna knew something bad was going to happen.

"Yes, I'm back."

* * *

"So, erm, Verde-san, where's everyone?" Tsuna inquired, trying his best not to sound too nervous, and just when he had thought that he had finally mastered the poker-face after all these years. Yet, the appearance of the acrobaleno, Verde, in the mansion was unnerving as it is. He had to hold his tongue on the question, "What are YOU (of all the Acrobalenos) doing here?"

"Are you looking for Reborn? If so, he wouldn't be here. But you would be able to make it to the other side on time. He mentioned that should be back around half past four. It's only twelve now." Tsuna continued talking, seeing as Verde hadn't replied. Actually, if Tsuna had to mention, he hadn't seen anyone. Not even the servants. Even if they went away, they should still have a decent number of people left behind. The lack of security would be the least likely to make mistake in the Vongola family.

"I know." Verde replied sternly, pushing his glasses. The brilliant scientist was now in the form of a twelve-year-old since the release of the curse. The acrobaleno were finally growing and Tsuna, who would rather die than say it, admitted to himself that he missed their smaller forms.

"I have something to confess and promise me you wouldn't faint, because the news is quite…shocking." Verde coughed slightly towards the end.

"Faint?" Tsuna frowned, feeling a little insulted. He was a mafia boss, not some weak hearted woman in a drama film.

"I heard you collapsed a lot last year." Verde shrugged.

"It was due to fatigue and anaemia. Plus, it wasn't a lot, it was only five times." Tsuna argued, but then realised that his argument wasn't exactly that strong, especially on the part "only five times". Still, he didn't faint due to some tragic news. It fell on deaf ears as Verde was clearly much more occupied fiddling his pocket for the card key. Tsuna didn't know if he should be relieved or not.

It was then when the door opened and his eyes widened so dramatically to the point of comical.

There was a group of children, lying asleep on the floor. Said children were familiar. Too familiar.

"Explain to me what happened." Tsuna hissed in a low voice. He had wanted to faint earlier (and he did try his best), but he couldn't, and hitting the head on the ground when one is conscious would hurt a lot, so he stood like how a brave man would.

"Don't get too upset with me." The brunette sulked further. Verde as usual, ignored and continued. "I have been working on an enhancing device-"

"And why did you bring it here?" Only to earn a harsh 'shut it', from the bespectacled boy. Tsuna then noted Verde looked rather upset as well, despite his nonchalant tone.

"It fell out of my pocket while I came here for my meeting with Reborn. That Skull-" Tsuna noticed the feral curl of anger on Verde's lips. "-reported everything wrong. I was stuck in the midst of your guardians' shenanigans. It did not help that The Varia was here either. And it was then I realised clearly that I was misinformed-"

"Wait, wait. Why are the Varia here? Aren't they supposed to be in another part of Italy, destroying property, making me pay their bills and cleaning up after them?"

"Stop interrupting me. Haven't you changed at all?" Verde snapped.

"I don't know how to be composed in this situation…!"

"Anyway I was caught in their fight, and all my devices flew out of my pocket. That included a miniature bomb containing sleeping gas which can cause a person to sleep for an entire week within a metre radius." He gawked at Tsuna's incredulous face, obviously asking him as to why he made such things.

"Because the Vongola Decimo decided not to use such violent weapons as to be able to blow people up into sub-atomic particles." The other shook his head and before he could say anything, the green haired individual continued, "So my enhancing device had been caught in the fray. And my miniature bomb collided with it. It had enhanced the area of effect, causing everyone in the mansion to be lulled into a deep sleep."

"And why aren't you-"

"Because I was sent crashing outside the window." Verde answered quickly, looking very offended. "It was so careless of me. I should have never let my guard down. In fact, I wouldn't step out of my lab if not for that Reborn."

"And then I didn't know what happened, the device probably short-circuited, and the ten-year bazooka was beside it. Everyone in that room- which meant Varia and your guardians, went back in time at different years, some ten, some twenty. It was even more of a total chaos afterwards. I silenced them with a sleeping bomb, but the effects only last for five hours."

Tsuna stared. He didn't know what to do nor say. He just stared.

"I am very displeased that my devices got broken… I shall return to fix it, until you can find me a chauffeur to Reborn's location."

"Wait, how long are the effects…? Isn't this way past five minutes? And everyone will be asleep for a week…?!"

"I gave the sleeping bodies flames to sustain themselves. If not, I'd have so many people nagging at me. But I left them as they are, I don't have time and strength clearing bodies off the floor. As for the effects, I will try my best to reverse it. I'll treat it as a by-product of my research." Verde yawned and headed towards the small lab Giannini owned.

"Oh yeah, and it'll be in round three hours' time when they will wake up."

Tsuna wanted to slam his head on the ground.

* * *

First things first, he would check on the list of people (he was familiar with) available to help.

Kyoko, Haru and Hana were the first he tried. But Kyoko and Hana left on some vacation course in Hokkaido. Haru was busy with her upcoming job projects, but she would promise that she'll come over quickly once she's done and that would be next week. Tsuna hadn't felt any better.

Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana (aka mom and dad) decided on a trip to France, because Nana thought it was romantic to have their honeymoon there. They disappeared so quickly, even before Tsuna could once again remind his father that vacation breaks in the Vongola doesn't go for four months. Coincidently, it was also when paperwork was at its peak. Really, that old geezer probably mainly wanted to escape that.

Bianchi and Fuuta were out. Both were out on an investigation trip on a smaller rival family.

Giannini was in another base, upgrading weapons.

I-Pin was in school camp, in Nanimori.

Irie and Spanner (They were originally in the ground floor, mechanics room) were dead asleep in the sick ward, that also included Basil (Tsuna wanted to sob hysterically at this point) and Levi (he ignored the smell of gun powder on him). The brunette had taken the heart to move the sleeping bodies there.

Dino was overseas somewhere in Germany, for some negotiations.

Lancia was on his 'pilgrimage trail' on redeeming his sins. He only had this period to do so, ever since five years ago, much persuasion from Tsuna's part, finally joined the Vongola's security team. Tsuna wouldn't want to impose on him. It was a sort of unsaid rule.

Shamal. Hopeless. Women was a go-go. Kids were a no-no. That doctor made his terms quite clearly since back then.

The Kokuyo gang? He didn't know their whereabouts. They were under Mukuro's charge. It was similar as to Hibari's group of disciplinary committee members.

Byakuran? He shuddered, that marshmallow loving, foxed eye bastard would probably chuckle at his situation rather than help. And every time there was a meeting with him, he had to have ten bags of that white sticky horror (associated with Byakuran's face that's why) before said person raided his kitchens.

Yuni…? Impossible. Gamma would electrocute them alive. Tazaru and Nozaru would be only too happy to join in.

So he was left with the Acrobaleno…but they weren't even an option to begin with, even if Tsuna had significantly improved relations with all of them, at least in his opinion. Rising from the title of "useless, whim and a failure of a boss" to "the-still-kind-of-useless-but-at-least-slightly-more-worthy-of-the-title 'Vongola Decimo, Neo-Vongola Primo'", he concluded it was quite a feat.

Anyway, Lal would kill him if he ever called up in between her vacation with Colonello in the Maldives. Verde, yeah, you all saw it, he left Tsuna quite heartlessly. Fon was on some trip in China. He didn't carry any sort of contact device so it wouldn't matter anyway. Mammon didn't leave their contact behind though Tsuna heard they left the Varia temporarily for something (Yes, and till this day Tsuna would ponder if Mammon was a girl or boy). Skull definitely did not define 'help' in proper terms at all. That left Reborn…

It was then his phone rang- an unknown number. On the other end of the receiver was an all too familiar voice.

"Dame-Tsuna. I won't be able to return this week. There is some business Nono asked me to attend to." Tsuna didn't really like how serious Reborn sounded for once. But before he could say another word, Reborn hung up quickly.

He then turned to see Verde at the door and jumped. How did that guy appear so fast? He recalled the last time he came that Giannini's lab was two storeys down!

"I heard the news. I am going to leave to fixed things up. Majority of the tools I need are there. I also installed some security devices here. It'll help."

Tsuna nodded and when the scientist left, he frowned. Hyper-intuition gave him another bad feeling, different from the one earlier. It was usually how he felt when the family was going to be attacked. Yet it should be alright since this mansion was built rather recently, and it functioned as the backup-backup base in times of emergency. Normally, it was used for Tsuna's secret meetings with his guardians.

Still, how and why are the Varia here? What about Reborn? Tsuna was still quite worried from the phone call earlier.

It was then he heard a loud "Hnnnnn" and saw the devils' spawns rousing from their sleep.

He briefly wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve this.

* * *

"One, two, three…" He counted. Thirteen in total. Tsuna wasn't exactly superstitious, but now and then his mind reminded him how thirteen was a dreaded number and much more.

There were many noises and movements that flooded the room at once after fifteen minutes since their drug-induced stupor. Tsuna had to dodge random incoming knifes and bombs, a blow to the stomach and a kick to the crotch all at once.

"Take that, Kidnapper!"

"Die."

"Let us go!"

"BAD GUY!"

"Voooooiiii!"

"Ushishishi~"

"Wait, please stop!" He shouted when he caught sight of a few trying to leave the room. The shout had scared someone, and they began to cry. Exasperated, he turned to the crying child and back to door, where it had opened and the children were running after shouting a series of insults.

He wanted to chase after them initially, but after hearing some noises and thrashing, he realised Verde's security system was doing quite a good job.

Tsuna then paused to access damage around the room. Thank goodness the walls weren't blown away despite the bombs. The room only had a few children left. There was a small girl, which he easily identified as Chrome, began sniffling a little. She was in a pink dress, though quite worn out with small tears around the edges. Her short hair messy and falling all over.

"Uh don't cry, I got some sweets." As soon as he opened his palm to offer it up to her. Lambo, in his cow outfit from the past, came snatching them away. There was a brief sense of nostalgia before slight irritancy settled in.

"Those are Lambo's sweets!"

"Lambo, c'mon give it. You got to share." The smaller refused. "Dame-Tsuna! I don't wanna!"

It was then a black haired boy, dressed in a baseball outfit, walked up to Chrome and pushed a candy onto her. "I've got one. You can have it." He grinned, and Tsuna was grateful for him.

"I am Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm seven years old!" The brunette nodded. He could tell anyway. "You don't seem bad. What is your name and what is this place?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." And Tsuna realised he had said it a bit too formerly. He quickly added in. "Just call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you! And you're in my house now."

"Ne, ne, why does Dame-Tsuna sound so old…?" Lambo tugged at his shirt.

"Because I've grown up into an adult." Tsuna sighed, not wanting to elaborate. Lambo looked in confusion but being a child, he didn't dwell much on the matter and continued munching on his sweets.

He then turned to the girl. "Sorry if Lambo stole your sweets. It's good that Yamamoto's nice and gave you one." He smiled as he ruffled her head. She flinched from the first contact, but after a few seconds or so, she settled in comfortably.

"C-Can I eat it?"

"Of course." Yamamoto grinned and Chrome returned the smile shyly.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"N-Nagi… I'm also seven." Her voice was barely a whisper. Then there was a 'clang' in the room and Tsuna noticed a boy crouching in the corner and another, just standing there glaring at him.

"Hey" he smiled, approaching the glaring boy. His hair was messy and he was dressed in rags. Despite that however, he held a look of disgust when Tsuna came to him.

"Where I?" He snapped in broken Italian.

"In my house." Tsuna replied back, also in Italian. The boy continued glaring.

"Would you like some candy-" Tsuna offered some more from his pocket, only for the other to slap it away. Nagi stiffed at his reaction and hid behind Yamamoto. Lambo did the same.

"Go 'way. Where mom?"

"Uh… I am supposed to care for you for a while." When Tsuna inched in closer, the boy pushed him away harshly.

"Go 'way!" The boy swung a fist near Tsuna's face.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you…" Suddenly Tsuna paused as he felt a chill, before dodging a shard of glass aimed at his head. The perpetrator was a child, and Tsuna knew the child so well from sharing so many similar visions with him. The white ragged experimental outfit, with a bandage covering his right eye.

Rokudo Mukuro.

The said kid smiled at him. Tsuna shuddered for a spilt second; that was quite creepy. It was then the glaring child did a kick, and Tsuna had no choice but to hold him in place.

"Stop it, Xanxus-san (this was out of Tsuna's habit)!"

He then heard a loud explosion and the sound of buzzing electricity. Blinking, he turned to look with a struggling Xanxus in hand, and realised that Mukuro disappeared. Panicking a little, he jolted when someone patted his back. He spun around to see a lethargic looking boy wearing an apple- shaped hat. And that hat was really...big.

"I'm so hungry, sir."

* * *

 **Well Tsuna, good luck!**

 **Xanxus used to be raised in the slums, his character was based on before Nono adopting him. Some of the Acrobaleno will be featured in the next chapter.**

 **Please drop a review, thanks for reading this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Very much appreciated. I am so glad someone raised the idea of about the Cozart (I'll be using this spelling here) family. Truthfully, I forgot about them... But I made something out of it hey haha.**

 **I know there's supposed to be an introduction of an acrobaleno. But it's at the end... Sorry. This may turn out to be longer than three chapters, maybe five...**

* * *

"The pineapple fairy disappeared." Tsuna blinked again. The kid gestured to where Mukuro was standing initially. "I wanted to ask the pineapple fairy to give me food but he disappeared."

He then did a strange dance. "Boo gaa gaaaa…. Pineapple fairy reappear…!" Tsuna stared. Well, this kid's weird alright. Then he recalled there was only one person who would be able to piss off the 'Great illusionist Mukuro-sama' on a daily basis and lived to tell the tale. Of course that it would be Fran.

Still it didn't help that he reverted to a weird kid.

"Yeah, I call in for some delivery service." He told Fran, who picked his nose instead of giving a decent reply. The boy then ran to Yamamoto and co, doing a weird dance in front of them. Yamamoto laughed, Nagi blinked in confusion and Lambo joined in.

"Ok..." At least he kept them entertained, Tsuna mused.

Sighing, he picked Xanxus up who was still struggling- arms, legs, whatnot (and perhaps hadn't come to a conclusion that Tsuna was actually dodging his attacks with much ease), headed to the table. He had wanted to check his phonebook again and saw Enma's letter. He then recalled he forgot to put the Cozart family under his 'list of available people (that I personally know) to help'.

There was a small ray of hope. (He ignored the second blast that rang through the mansion."

"Hello." He exhaled a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar's red head voice.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna greeted happily.

"…"

"Enma?"

"No." Enma answered in grave manner after a few seconds of silence.

"I haven't even stated my request yet…"

"You are using the same tone as that Acrobaleno Reborn when he wants to do something scary."

Tsuna frowned. He must have rubbed off Reborn more than he had initially thought.

"I thought you've grown out of it, running and all. And since you're the good boss of the Cozart family…"

"No."

"Just listen to me, Enma."

"The last time I did (Reborn with that tone), I recall getting lost in the Amazon for two weeks." Tsuna could hear a slight shudder in his voice.

"It was Reborn, not me. Besides I was stuck in Siberia for a month as well. Anyway, please listen to my- OW. Xanxus-san, please stop biting me!" Tsuna held the boy in a headlock as the smaller continued biting his arm.

"…"

"Xanxus-san, please stop!"

"…"

"Stop being so rough!"

"Tsuna, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your time…"

"Huh? W-Wait! You're getting the wrong idea!" He knew Enma wasn't listening, after all he heard that guy whispering something along the lines of 'I'm worried for the future of Vongola' and 'What about Kyoko-san?'

"Anyway, I don't think I'll be free this week. Majority of the Cozart members are out for their holidays. In fact, I'll be joining them in Japan tonight, so either way help will have to come later. From what it sounds, it's not an emergency. I'll see you next week for the annual family meet-up, we can talk about it then."

"IT IS AN EMERGENCY." Tsuna shrieked.

"Erm, yeah. Enjoy your time with X-" Enma swallowed for a bit. "Xanxus-san. I- Oh crap, Adelheid's coming into the office now. I got paperwork to do. Bye."

Tsuna stayed on the chair, the monotone beeps of the phone droned in his head. He tried re-arranging his thoughts (even if Xanxus was scratching and biting so hard that he tore a bit of Tsuna's sleeve and caused him to bleed). So his best friend couldn't help, and not to mention, also got away with the wrong idea about him.

He then heard the fire alarms go off.

OK, things were going very well!

Tsuna decided to phone the delivery service next. Screw secret location, they have enough money to build another secret private mansion anyway; just more paperwork for him, but nothing could compare to the horrors now. He noted better be quick since his grip wasn't as tight anymore and Xanxus was gaining advantage every second (Goodness, wherever all that energy came from- then again, Tsuna's old). However, all responses were negative; some were not in business, some said that town was too far (or rather location is unknown and too dangerous), some knew it was mafia territory and decided not to interfere. Even Mcdonalds. And they were supposed to have 24/7 delivery service anywhere!

"Xanxus, I am not hurting you. You are hurting me." He told the struggling kid. The boy wasn't listening and Tsuna, so tired he heard his last thread of patience snap, raised his voice, causing the rest of the kids in the room to flinch. It was then he finally got his attention

The boy looked at him with distrust.

"If you don't like me, it's alright. But just behave yourself until your mom shows up." Tsuna released him as he said coolly.

Then the unexpected happened. Tsuna was about to leave the room. But before, he opened the door, he heard sniffling. Turning around, he saw Xanxus standing awkwardly in the room with his head down. Said boy burst to tears five seconds later, Lambo followed and Nagi as well. Yamamoto looked confused and scared. Fran didn't say anything and ducked to hide under a cushion on the couch.

Maybe his outburst was really something. He felt guilty as he recalled how Lambo and Haru didn't dare to approach him after shouting at them; he had been quite stressed about the whole Millefore incident back then.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell…" He ruffled Xanxus' head, who looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Here." He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the boy's face. "Don't cry, I'm sorry alright. Your mom will come soon."

Xanxus didn't say anything, but he held on to the handkerchief.

He went to Nagi and Lambo, the latter scooting away from him, Nagi just flinching and being scared. He then hugged the girl, apologised while he rubbed her back. Lambo saw that he was not being scary anymore and then proceed to jump in between Tsuna and her.

"It's all Dame-Tsuna's fault!"

"Yes, yes. It is my fault to yell at you."

"Tsuna will be Lambo's playmate!"

"After lunch, Lambo." He looked at the clock, it was closing to five. "Ah, dinner then. I guess."

Yamamoto grinned. He had no idea what was going on, but somewhere he felt that the adult was reliable. Tsuna looked at him. "Your father will pick you up soon."

"It's ok." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna didn't know what happened, but he felt a ton better.

He then came to Fran, who still had his head under the cushion.

"Go away, big mean monster." Tsuna tried to hold Fran, but the other jumped away quickly and into the corner. Tsuna chased after him, but the apple head then dived under his desk, knocking another stack of folders and papers down (Tsuna tried not to scream at this point).

"Fran, if you run away. You won't get food from this big mean monster. Look, I even got a candy here."

Then was a momentary silence and Fran jumped up and did a weird dance.

"Booo balalala…." He went to Tsuna, pointing at him. "Now the big mean monster is gone."

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled and dropped the candy on the small palm. Without notice, Fran suddenly ran towards Lambo. Tsuna was a bit lost at his actions, but Fran was always a unique child.

"So you guys behave and stay in the room (Seriously, please do). I'll find your playmates (little demons) and then we'll have dinner together (hopefully without blowing up the kitchen)." They nodded, well only Yamamoto and Nagi; Fran and Lambo too were curious with each other and Xanxus, tamely sitting on the couch (for now- Tsuna didn't get his hopes too high up).

"I'm counting on you, Yamamoto-kun." The said boy saluted. Tsuna had a tight smile as he headed down the hallway, praying silently to the heavens that the kids there may not be too violent.

* * *

"Ushishshi."

"Oh no." Tsuna inwardly cursed when he heard the voice.

"I'll bite you to death."

"No, no…" A colourful list of words appeared in his head. Why these two for the first go? Can't he have someone easier? Come to think of it, he had never won at the slot machines, even Kyoko had won once. His luck must be the worst amongst the mafia bosses; he just needed Fuuta to confirm it.

He had actually considered turning back and heading into another hallway, when knives flew into his direction. Thank goodness, the aim was bad and the throwing strength weak; they landed a foot in front of him. Looking up, he saw the precious paintings, wallpapers, sculptures, glasses (that included the windows), all broken and some of Verde's machine parts.

There was the Varia's Belphegor, hanging upside down from the roof with a metal string on his ankle and a Hibari in front of him, also upside down, but arms and legs restrained. Bel was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, somehow even if he was upside down, his bangs swept to the side, managing to shield his eyes. Hibari was dressed in shorts and a shirt.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief, he always seen Hibari in uniform, so that was a refreshing sight to see that the Disciplinary committee's leader of Nanimori Middle had a childhood. He used to think Hibari was born at the school or something.

"You have done well, Verde-san." He breathed before heading into their line of sight.

"Hibari-san, Bel-san (out of habits again), if you promise to behave-"

"Shut up." Was the unison reply. Tsuna rubbed his temple.

"Then I'll leave you here. There'll be no one to save you." Tsuna tried sounding scary, seemed that he wasn't too successful judging by their reactions.

"I don't need anyone to bother with me."

"Ushishi, the prince does not need your help."

Tsuna decided he would leave them be, no matter how cruel. He had tried to help despite their warnings, only ending up having to avoid a harsh bite and a sharp knife. Why are these kids so violent? They weren't even born mafia to begin with, and yet still had 'thug life' written all over.

Maybe it's the TV series. It's always the TV series, it's like how Tsuna thought he could be a robot when he was 7 and tried throwing his toys around- like beating the evil bad guys up, though it wasn't long before he found out he was afraid of Chihuahuas.

* * *

The next was a lot of shouts. A mixture of Italian and Japanese.

"ITS EXTREMELY HARD TO GET DOWN!" (In Japanese)

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate to get my hand out!" (In Italian)

"VOII, YOU SHUT UP INSTEAD!" (in Italian)

"What did you say?" (In Italian)

"YOU ARE EXTREMELY EXTREME!" (Now what was that supposed to mean, Tsuna thought.)

"I CAN'T STAND BEING NEAR YOU ALL IDIOTS! IF I WASN'T TIED UP, I WOULD HAVE CUT YOU UP!" (In Italian)

"You're the idiot if you call me an idiot!" (In Italian)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" (In Italian)

"THESE ROPES ARE EXTREMELY TIGHT!" (In Japanese- so on and so forth)

"That turf-head is so noisy!"

Tsuna felt his weariness pile back about seeing the three strung up in the ceiling, restrained in the same manner as Hibari.

"It's the kidnapper!"

"VOIII, LET ME GO! I'LL CUT YOU!"

"First, I'm no kidnapper-" Tsuna was cut off.

"LET ME DOWN. KYOKO IS EXTREMELY WORRIED FOR ME TO GET HOME!"

"…" Tsuna felt his temper rising. It'll be amazing if he didn't faint due to high blood pressure before the end of this.

"Firstly-" He paused as he felt something eerie behind him, and quickly swerved away, dodging a knife in time. Mukuro was grinning, a knife in hand. Seriously, where did he get that?

"Kufufu… Could you tell me where I am, mister? It's certainly an interesting place." Tsuna didn't like how mature Mukuro sounded despite his age. AND that trademark laugh.

"My house." Tsuna answered numbly. "And put your knife away, Rokudo Mukuro. This is not Estraneo; it's the Vongola. I'm not here to hurt."

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed, but Tsuna saw a slight bit of doubt in him.

"You saw no one on the way here. The only adult here is me. I doubt this is anything similar to what you see at the Estraneo." Tsuna pressed on, but Mukuro swung his knife at him instead. The elder tried to grab him, but he quickly became an illusion. The knife wasn't however and it fell onto the ground with a loud sound.

"I'M EXTREMELY HUNGRY!" Ryohei suddenly interrupted.

Tsuna pushed thoughts away about Mukuro for now (it was Verde who did the systems, it should be effective enough to detect Mukuro if he got out of the house) and decided to focus on the trio. Somewhere, hyper intuiton told him that Mukuro wasn't planning on hurting anyone yet.

Since none of the three were listening, he then stated in his what was dubbed by his subordinates as the 'Vongola Boss' mode, "If you behave, I'll let you go and you get your food. If not, you can just stay hanging."

The boys flinched and stopped quarrelling at the severity of his voice. Silently grinning, he thought he would apply this to Hibari and Belphegor later.

* * *

"I'll be taking care of you all until your parents come to pick you up. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna instead. So what's your name? And your age?" Tsuna asked after escorting them to the office room they were initially in, despite knowing them beforehand. Still he felt introductions were very important.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI. EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M SEVEN AND I WANT TO BE THE BEST BOXER IN THE WORLD." The boy wore a singlet and shorts. Seeing that he already had a band aid on his nose and his hands taped, Tsuna chuckled.

"What's so extremely funny?" Ryohei asked.

"No, I think it's amazing. You'll be a great boxer someday."

"YEAH, YOU THINK?" The white hair boy suddenly piped up. "I SHOW EVERYONE I'M EXTREMELY GOOD AT IT!"

He turned to the two scowling silver heads. Both were surprisingly somewhat in the same kind of outfit as Bel. Squalo had his hair short and spiky and he donned the same white buttoned T-shirt with pants, with the shirt a bit looser. Gokudera had a mini-suit, except that it was shorts instead of long pants.

"I can speak Italian." Tsuna calmly said.

"I won't say anything to a kidnapper."

"Do I look that much of a bad guy?" Tsuna sighed. At the side, Squalo raised his eyebrow.

"It's already five thirty. Get into the room over here and join the others." Tsuna took a quick peek at his watch as he slid the door open. "Don't do anything funny while I make dinner."

* * *

Dinner was the worst job Tsuna ever had.

He thought he would start by following a simple recipe. He should have known it was nothing simple. He wasn't Kyoko, Haru or Nana.

There was a minor explosion, not due to Gokudera's bombs though. How was he to know that eggs would explode if he put them in the microwave? Now, it was rendered useless. Maybe he could scraped out the remnants of the egg in the microwave...

He had placed a lit on the boiling water earlier and it was now bubbling to the point where the cover almost fell over. Tsuna had caught it in time, but with only bare hands and ended up dropping it.

Next was cutting veggies, but turned out to be a hurricane of a mess. He was crying because he didn't know onions can make him tear so badly; his mother always seemed to be alright cutting them up. He knew he should hurry, but if he did, he would add another cut to his hand (he had three and counting). He ignored how half the of the first chopping board seemed to be covered in blood (he switched them).

Hopefully, he could find Lussuria for dinner, if he ever made it proper.

Wait. He paused.

Counting the Varia and guardians, there should be only twelve, why thirteen? He remembered counting thirteen in the room; he couldn't see all their faces since the room was dark.

Suddenly there were footsteps and crashing noise. He rushed outside, and nearly dropped his bowl of veggies in the process.

"No way."

The figure sat on the ground. When Tsuna found himself rolling steady beads of tears on his face, he blamed the onions in the bowl.

Skull was seriously not the definition of help.

Yup, you heard it. Skull, the ex-cloud acrobaleno has been turned into a toddler, a blubbering infant that was seemingly two years of age. He no longer had that gothic makeup, piercings or a suit, just a whirl of purple hair, those big, cute doe eyes and a purple shirt. How he had gotten in without notice could be one of the mysteries of the seven wonders left for another day.

Tsuna, for now is rushing to the first-aid cupboard to get aspirin and Panadol. Fortunately it was near the kitchen.

* * *

 **Well Tsuna, good luck once more.**

 **Some trivia to note:**

 **Fran was nice to him because Tsuna didn't look evil like Mukuro or Squalo hahaha.**

 **Ryohei wasn't scared of 'being kidnapped' whatsoever- he doesn't even know, he just got excited and charged out of the room.**

 **Xanxus is actually a nice boy *chuckles***

 **Thank you for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review if possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter up! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!  
**

 **Hopefully, they aren't too off their characters and personalities.**

* * *

So Skull…

A two-year-old or at least what he presumed him to be.

He blinked.

The baby blinked, and then made a happy gurgle.

"Well that was unexpected." He commented calmly. His insides were mush from his feelings that whipped so strongly earlier, maybe that's why he remained numbed now (some part of his mind then protested).

Tsuna picked the toddler up, who didn't resist, just kicking and waving in the air. He wanted to Reborn to come back; he would rather endure Spartan training than play nanny level 100.

Even if he had to spend months with the penguins. But at least penguins don't try to kill you every time or in this case, drive you up the wall.

After 30 minutes of internet searching (all hail Google search and Youtube), he managed to hull Skull up his back with cloth. That would be recorded in his hall of fame. He quickly headed to kitchen to finish up the cooking. Thankfully, Skull was good and stayed on his back.

Now he can testify that ex-Acrobaleno had a good heart to begin with. He then thought of Reborn, but he immediately gotten an image of a black gruesome ball of evil.

He felt a stab of pain and looked at his finger. It was bleeding again.

He should really concentrate on dinner.

When Tsuna finished the chore (after several prayers to the kitchen gods and recipe books, he managed to whip up an edible looking porridge), he came into the room only to feel like he had stepped into a day-care centre, albeit 'horror' setting to the maximum.

Technically, it is the replica of a day-care centre, after all, it had eleven children in the room (Tsuna really had no choice but to put them together). Except that the Vongola private mansion was not for day-care services; children weren't supposed to be here in the first place, with the only exceptions of the Acrobaleno (but they were kids with the mentality of an adult). Secondly, these children weren't the definition of normal. No one 'normal' serves in the Mafia.

In fact, Tsuna was starting to think that nearly getting a gunshot wound every other month was completely normal. His head carried a high bounty in many rival families.

However, this was not the time for this. Tsuna was inwardly moaning that the great Vongola Decimo's family who toppled so many strong enemies, instilled complete fear in them were now a bunch of trouble and troubled kids, save for a few. He ignored how Yamamoto was laughing as Hibari tried to hit him with a tonfa or that how Nagi looked so amused at Lambo's grenades or that Xanxus seemed very interested in Squalo swinging his sword and cutting every furniture in the room.

He shuddered as he recalled how he got Hibari and Bel. He did his terrifying 'boss' appearance, since he was really truly angered. They clammed up immediately and he forced them into room where chaos was starting to erupt. It was also this point that Tsuna realised he was getting too effective at avoiding things he didn't want to see. However, as he released them into his room (Hibari giving him a swift uppercut in the proess), he saw the smirk on their faces.

Pure demonic angels. After being with Reborn for long enough, he gained the ability to cold read (but not as good as Reborn according to the former acrobaleno). Hence he was extremely sure that in their head in went something like:

New Target Locked- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even Mukuro's lost to theirs. Tsuna tried not to shriek in the kitchen.

Lussuria was much easier, other than the fact he had to get him out of the dresses from the servant's room, he would apologise later.

Skull started crying. Tsuna was currently carrying him on his back. His cries drew everyone's attention. The brunette sighed announced that dinner was ready while dodging knives, tonfas and bombs.

Almost all the children ate albeit a few complains like it was too mushy or it tasted weird. Hibari disappeared like the wind (no surprise there), together with Squalo and Gokudera. Tsuna wearily thought that he would catch them later.

Kids are so un-cute these days. He and Kurokawa Hana could be the best of talk buddies now.

It was then he actually noticed the state of the room. Paint on the walls were scraped off, window glasses smashed, furniture beyond the hope of repair. His eyes slowly trailed to his mahogany desk, which wasn't in very much of a good shape either (nothing in the room was spared, but Tsuna loved to hope). The phone wires were disconnected; the document papers were strewn all over, some of them drawn on, some torn, some burned (evident by the ashes), some in shreds; his shelf had fallen over and the folders littered the floor, some even crushed.

He was not crying. He was a brave man. It was the twelve different knife cuts on his hands that hurt. It totally was not his gentle heart.

Denial ain't just a river in Egypt; still it remained his greatest weapon.

(He probably inherited from Nana, seeing how she remained so happy despite needing to pay for repairs back then in Nanimori, at least five times a month or how she blatantly ignored the fact that Reborn clearly installed dynamites down the stairways.)

At the dining room, Tsuna had to endure some grumbling.

"The prince does not eat commoner's food."

"Then go ahead and skip on commoners' food."

There was a short growling from the stomach.

"Be glad that the prince is eating your food."

"I am very glad."

"Dad's sushi is better but he tried his best." Yamamoto laughed, it seemed that the disaster in the kitchen hadn't gone completely unseen.

Nagi seemed to be the happiest eating his food. He didn't know why but Tsuna appreciated it a lot.

It was after ten minutes when he heard shuffling near the doors. Tsuna turned to see the silver head bomber standing outside, scowling.

"There's no poison. It's just normal porridge." Tsuna said lamely.

"Why are you so…annoying?" Gokudera mumbled before he snapped. "Kidnappers should just go down!"

It was then he whipped up his bombs and starting throwing them at Tsuna, who couldn't really dodge because it was headed towards the dining area. So the brunette did what he could, with an empty saucer and a child (Skull) behind his back, he whacked the bombs away, effectively defusing them.

Gokudera looked appalled.

"I-I won't give up!" He pulled another load of bombs out. Tsuna narrowed his eyes; what is this feeling of déjà vu?

Again Tsuna did the same. If Yamamoto was here now, the base-baller would be so proud.

"Yeah, you could totally make it into Kansai (major baseball league)!" He could imagine him saying.

Gokudera now had a third batch of bombs, but then they came falling off from his tiny hands. The boy looked scared, still he shouted, "At least, I bring you down with me!"

Tsuna wasn't listening, because hyper-intuition had warned him. He charged down towards the table, snatched his pot of porridge and threw it over the bombs (they were small since Gokudera's hands were small).

The boy stared in shock as Tsuna came over to wipe his face, pulling a handkerchief out from his pockets.

"Sorry, I got some on your face and pants."

During then, the younger burst out crying. In which a chain reaction followed, Skull crying as well.

"I'm sorry?" Tsuna was frantic because this time round he didn't know what he did to the boy. But he got an unexpected reaction as the silver head proceeded to hug him, rubbing his face on his shirt.

"Ok, stop crying…" Tsuna patted his back as he also brought Skull over (he was going to have so much trouble tying him back on though) to his arms to comfort the 2-year-old.

"I-I'm- Soweee I m-made a-a mess!" Gokudera sporadically sobbed as he clutched Tsuna's shirt very tightly.

"It's ok. Dinner can be made quickly. But injuries take much longer to heal." Gokudera paused, looked up Tsuna with teary, turquoise orbs, before hugging him again.

"I-I'm sorry I said mean things… I thought you were bad, although something inside me…said you weren't…" He stammered and Tsuna ruffled him on the head. The boy blushed before he slowly walked in.

However, during the time Tsuna spent with dealing Gokudera, the kitchen shook. Lambo who had initially wanted go over to watch, dropped a grenade which (really) luckily rolled to a corner of the room and exploded.

It then effectively sent the kids into a mess. Lambo laid on the floor with a "Got..ta…hold..it…in…", while Nagi rushed to Tsuna, and surprisingly, Xanxus came along. Bel laughed in amusement, Lussuria didn't seem all that bothered (just playing with the food), Yamamoto cooed at the effects, Fran was dancing (…?) and Ryohei shouting "It's EXTREMELY awesome!"

"Uh-oh…" Tsuna groaned as Gokudera tried to shoo Xanxus away. He looked at the black stain on the wall, and then turned away, effectively ignoring it.

He went to fix dinner again, but this time with Gokudera (who actually warmed up a notch to him) and Nagi clinging on both side of his legs, Xanxus sitting right beside Nagi, knees to his chest, Yamamoto tipped-toeing to see what was Tsuna doing and apparently beside Gokudera who tried to chase him off but failing.

Lambo squeezed beside Skull (and Tsuna prayed that the cow won't kick him) and Fran was behind him, trying to pull his pants down (goodness knows what this kid thinks of sometimes). Ryohei was practicing punches with a cabbage in a corner…and Tsuna needed that cabbage now. Except that he couldn't move very well.

After that came bath, and bath was a nightmare.

But before that, Tsuna left food on the table (for a wandering Hibari, Squalo and Mukuro). The porridge was much better now, but Tsuna had another additional ten cuts to compensate for that.

When Tsuna was filling the tub, his phone started to ring.

Unknown caller.

"Chaos."

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried in relief (mentally, and no, he would never show his crying side to that sadist). He quickly added on, "Where are you? What happened earlier?"

"I am still unable to return to Italy, currently at a street phone booth. Apparently, I was being chased by my ex-lover. She's quite the persistent one, though she is a hitman."

"…"

"I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"More importantly…"

"Don't skip the topic!" Tsuna snapped.

"Dame-Tsuna. A Mafia boss must keep his cool all the time."

"You sounded like you were in trouble. (And how did you get a woman when you have the body of a kid?!)" Tsuna yelled.

"Because I am no good with women when I break them off. And I am just endlessly charming." Reborn stated.

"Anyway…"

"There is the possible assassination attack on Nono." Reborn interjected. "Varia was sent over to their side to discuss matters."

"They are here." Tsuna said in horror. "But-"

"I see… I also heard from Verde. A rat must be messing up our communications system." Reborn cut him off again.

"More importantly, Reborn-"

"But intelligence is down to it. I wonder what happen to the CEDEF leaders though." Reborn interrupted again, which was followed by a 'shitty Iemitsu taking a break now'. Tsuna for once had to agree on that.

"Anyway Reborn-"

"But Nono's everywhere is security proof so you don't have to worry. His guardians are also staioned there. Still, it's strange to target him when 60% of the power in Vongola remains with you."

"Reborn, are you ignoring me on purpose!" Tsuna finally huffed in a sentence.

"Well, I guess you-" and the line went dead.

Tsuna looked at his phone, which flashed low battery (and a troll face) before switching to a black screen. Then Lambo came dashing in, with a Fran at the back, in which they tackled Tsuna, who nearly dropped Skull and in order to catch the toddler, his smart phone was sacrificed and fell into the tub.

Bonus point: It smashed (since Tsuna was standing).

"…"

Tsuna knew the children wasn't entirely at fault, they were looking at him rather confused. He was a good man. He won't blame anyone.

All remained good.

He knew Reborn wouldn't call back so he proceeded on the 'nanny' duties.

* * *

Bath still remained a hell. Nothing changed that fact.

The boys (mainly Lambo) emptied all the soap bottles and it became a whole bubble hell (because Tsuna had to clean it). Bel disappeared sometime before but Tsuna didn't have the energy to look for him so he decided to usher the rest first.

Lussuria insisted on bathing alone and went away.

Squalo had decide to join in some point in time and it became a huge carnival.

Yamamoto was treating the soap bars like base-balls (because apparently he never seen ball-shaped soap bars before) and was in a pitcher's position. Gokudera was near Tsuna yelling at Lambo. Ryohei sprayed water everywhere, because he obviously thought it was a water fight when Fran splashed him accidentally in the face.

Fran was running around, screaming that he saw a bastard white hair demon in which Squalo knew that he was addressing him this way and he didn't like it. So he swung his short sword around and Tsuna had to dodge.

Lambo was splashing water with his hands, because he was so drawn into it. Xanxus looked mesmerized, most probably he hadn't seen such a lovely toilet before, particular the toilet bowl. (In fact, the boy was staring at the toilet bowl like some sort of great being). Tsuna would agree at times that for it being a 'porcelain bowl of heaven'.

"Take that!"

"VOIIII."

"White hair oniiiiii."

"EXTREME SPLAAAASH!"

"Stop this or I'd blow you all up!"

"Don't bomb the place, Gokudera." Tsuna sighed as he scrubbed Skull's hair in a trance like manner at a small corner of the bathroom. He knew Gokudera was smart enough not to lend the bombs in water, so it means he would have to toss it near the ceilings or walls.

"The water pipes would explode and my utility bills will sky-rocket even more so than last month. That being said, this is the last proper toilet I have to accommodate all of you… Are you listening, Gokudera? Please be a good boy and spare me my paperwork…"

Apparently said person wasn't much of a listener. He blocked Yamamoto's fastball (it isn't that strong since he's a kid) with a bucket and it bounced off and whacked Lambo's head instead.

"Got…ta hold…it in…."

"Where do you think you're aiming at? This is not a ball!" He spoke in Italian.

Obviously Yamamoto wouldn't understand and instead said, "It's a bunt! Now strike one out for me. Gotta work better!"

"Are you listening? I think you need something louder…like bombs." (In Italian)

"Lambo please off the tap." Tsuna said mindlessly as he watched the scene unfold. Fran ran, kicked on a bucket of water Lambo had collected for his water fight and it went straight on the brunette.

"Ugh…"

There was a loud crack and Tsuna turned over. Apparently Xanxus broke the tap (seriously, that boy's strength!) because he didn't know how to operate it. That tap was just replaced!

"Breathe Tsuna Breeeeeathe…" He tried following whatever he glanced from the anger management book (given to Squalo by Bel in which the man had thrown it out from the window in a rage).

Nagi was meanwhile peeking through a small gap of the bathroom. She slipped inside and then slowly moved towards Tsuna.

"Sorry for leaving you outside." She shook her head and patted Skull.

"Just be careful of incoming water." He said.

* * *

Outside, a child took a spoonful of the food.

"Better than what they give us… Why…?" His lowered his eyes. And then there was the sound of crashing furniture.

"Herbivore eating my dinner. Come fight me now."

"Kufufu~ I don't know what you're saying, but I presume it's a fight."

Tsuna shivered a little. Hyper intuition again. He sighed.

He really hoped Verde could hurry his ass a little more

* * *

 **Tsuna got tired haha. But he didn't have proper rest since his flight back so you can't blame him.**

 **Some trivia to note:**

 **Mukuro hadn't really adapted to using his power yet and he speaks Italian only (He's Italian right?)**

 **Yamamoto's baseball skills are so-so but awesome for a seven year old still**

 **Lambo is five.**

 **Review? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your support on this fic, especially those who reviewed! Hope you have enjoyed it so far:)**

 **Exactly my thoughts. Moms are amazing.**

* * *

CRASH

"Added the dining room's chandelier to the list. Thank goodness it's just a replica of The Louis XIV ormolu six light. Whatever history will literally be obliterated if we kept it here."

BAM

"Included the antique dining tables and chairs. I really don't understand Nono's exorbitant tastes when destruction runs rampant on a daily basis."

BOOM

"Oh yeah, I forgot to include the kitchen sink, dishwasher, stoves, ovens… You know what, I think I'll just call for a renovation. Where's the contact list again?"

THUMP

"Maybe I should consider signing up for lifetime warranty products? Insurance companies from fellow Mafia families always want nothing to do with us."

Tsuna sat at the edge of the doorway leading into the dining room, watching what seemed like a pre-schooler fight, except with the inclusion of weapons deadly enough to kill and illusions. Despite being a child, Mukuro still has considerable control over his cursed eye.

He was very tired. Furthermore, he hadn't been in good health lately- fuelled by the international meetings across the globe. At the corner of his mind, he could envision Shamal giving him a disapproving eye as he held his health reports. The doctor made his stance clear that he did not want to see Tsuna visiting within the next three months.

Tsuna had to break that. He could feel a cold coming, or a fever; the most prominent was the constant migraine he had since the entire thing started.

Putting kids to bed was a living nightmare. They would come to dream in their land of pixies and fairies (or in their case, guns and bombs), but prior to that, it would be hard fought war; especially if there were lots of pillows and children.

And Tsuna wasn't caring 'normal' children.

It would have been alright if it was just a pillow fight, but the kids had a different sense of fun on another entire spectrum, they needed loud noises and bombs.

Closet arsonists, Tsuna swore.

So Lambo was throwing grenades, Yamamoto as well (because everything was baseball in his eyes). Gokudera had his own version of dynamites. Fran had his illusions lingering everywhere, like floating pineapple and dancing cheese. Ryohei was hitting the bombs back with his bare fist and Tsuna was so busy tossing them away so they won't detonate in the boy's face. Squalo cut them up like the expert, shouting vulgarities. Bel said it looked fun and joined in, so knives were added into the whole throwing war. Lussuria joined in the craze, because they ruined his ponytail.

Speaking of which the boy still had his sunglasses on and weird flamboyant outfits. Tsuna wondered if he was actually elementary school age.

Meanwhile, Nagi huddled up with Skull in a corner, watching with amusement (and Tsuna pretended he never saw that). Xanxus slept through the whole thing (and Tsuna wanted to kiss him for that but he wouldn't because the chances are he would have the adult version blowing a hole in his temple).

And not a single pillow was thrown that time. (They were mostly destroyed though.)

Tsuna finally got them to sleep. Or rather, they got tired and slept, with Tsuna watching in the distance, and more than often, trying to minimalize the damage.

"Dame-Tsuna, where is Mama? Where is I-Pin?" The cowhead rubbed his eyes wearily.

"You'll see them soon." Tsuna said. "They said they went out for a while."

"Without Lambo-san?" The toddler seemed shocked, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"But Lambo has a lot of friends to play. And then you can tell them to I-Pin who only has Mama."

"But I want Mama…" And even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted the presence of his other friends as well.

"They'll come tomorrow or the day after." Tsuna said, as he ruffled the smaller on the head.

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Tsuna would say so. Because even though the promises made with young children are the most precious and sacred, they are also the hardest to keep and the easiest to forget.

Hopefully, Lambo would forget. He whispered prayers as he cradled Skull in his arms.

(Thank goodness for google and youtube and pregnant moms' forums for teaching him how to cradle a baby to sleep.)

Beside, Nagi curled up closer to him; and Tsuna wouldn't move, even if he was in an awkward and uncomfortable position, he didn't want to push her away. Gokudera was pressed against his leg, or hugging it tightly for the matter. The rest of the kids were in a mish-mash jumble around him in the makeshift bed.

Except for Bel, Squalo and Lussuria (which isn't all too surprising considering their personalities).

The prince was asleep on a couch far away from them, snoring away. But Tsuna knew he wasn't that all defenceless, the blond perhaps had set up an insane number of traps within the one-meter radius. Tsuna made a mental note to keep the children out the next morning.

Lussuria was backed up against a wall in the far right with comforters. Tsuna knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Luss, come here if you're cold over there." Hoping it might rouse the boy's attention if Tsuna called him by that.

"…I am fine by myself here."

Finally dislodging himself from the sleeping children (which took nearly forever), he placed Skull in a separate bed and took another blanket, draping it over Lussuria.

"Making sure that you're warmed up. Wouldn't want you to get sick."

Tsuna knew that back more than anyone, because he used to be like him back when he was younger. The small retreating back of someone lonely, an outcast of society. Tsuna had been bullied, so he knew better.

When he went out of the room. He saw Squalo by the door. Immediately, a flash of metal was pointed at his neck.

"Who are you?"

"I don't wield swords if you wish to challenge me." Tsuna dumbly replied.

"Cheh."

"Are you not sleeping?" Tsuna asked.

"No, and… don't come so close to me." Squalo snarled, before walking off.

Tsuna sighed as his trail of thought ended there. Although it was a nightmare putting them to bed, somehow it was also worth it, in a way.

"You're creepy."

"Paedophile."

Tsuna looked up to see the two stopped fighting.

"You both are done? Good, it's bedtime."

"You're smiling to yourself, it's creepy. And don't you dare tell me what to do, I'll bite you to death."

"Paedophilic." Mukuro joined in.

Tsuna rubbed his temple, dealing with them both was like threading over and over the Grand Canyon on a thin wire, with weights, spiked shoes and a Reborn on the other end.

"Want to test me?" Tsuna smiled forcefully.

The kids held on to their weapons tightly.

Tsuna thought that Hibari probably viewed the world like an animal kingdom. If that's the case; it's time to show the young cub who was the head of the pride.

Lo and behold, he did beat them up. Mukuro didn't even have the chance to escape when he was caught by Tsuna's grip. Hibari could not even land a hit, when he was hit on the back of his head. Soon the two kids lay, panting and huffing. But Hibari stood up again, followed by Mukuro- they didn't attack again. The power difference was overwhelming and they knew.

"When you come to fight me next time, make sure you sharpen your fangs better." Although he said that, Tsuna really didn't want to entertain an adult Hibari and venomous box weapon Roll.

"Omnivore." Hibari said.

"I didn't get you."

"You act like an herbivore, but you're also a carnivore. If an animal can't choose between vegan and meat, they are omnivores." Tsuna wanted to correct the boy, but he was too tired to. It's nearly one in the morning.

"Tsuna, what are you trying to pull?" Mukuro then voiced out.

"I'm really just trying to get you to bed."

"Is this an illusion?" Or something they tried to pull to confuse me…

"No. It's real, Mr pineapple head." Tsuna laughed.

"P-Pineapple?" Mukuro's eyes reflected confusion, but the child quickly hid them away. Hibari watched the brunette intently.

"You have pineapple hair. Pineapple fairy. Pineapple head." Tsuna continued laughing. The child frowned. Secretly, he had always wanted to try calling Mukuro these names, but he knew that the mist guardian would skewer him alive if he did.

On the side, Hibari stood. The boy hated to be ignored. "Oi Omnivore-"

GROWL

"Wasn't m-"

"Hungry I suppose?" Tsuna looked at the fallen bowls of food and back to the somewhat sheepish duo. "I'll make dinner again."

He got another three cuts in the process. But it was a significant reduction as compared to the first try. He could get used to this. A bowl of steaming hot soup and rice (though it was just a lucky punch for the rice to be properly cooked).

Hibari wanted to get into another fight afterwards, but since it was two-thirty, the boy ended up stumbling on his feet and falling dead asleep. It was rather comical to watch though. Tsuna then carried him to the room.

Mukuro was also tired- something foreign about Tsuna made him relaxed more than he ever did all these years. As confused and threatened as he felt, there was a certain reassurance that Tsuna wouldn't raise a finger to hurt him.

Wondering if all of this was just an illusion that he conjured in his madness, he followed behind the brunette. And surprisingly, Tsuna had stayed, until he deeply fell asleep for the first time.

He really disliked the warmth.

* * *

Tsuna shot up from the sound of ringing and it was the phone. He was in the backup office, completing another horror, paperwork.

"Reborn?" He was shocked to hear from his ex-tutor again.

"What happened, Dame-Tsuna? You didn't answer your cell."

"My phone spoilt." Tsuna replied curtly.

"Right. I heard from Verde… Something unfortunate happened."

"Finally." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't panic too much. I am getting everyone to come back." Tsuna wanted to dance in glee by now. "How are they?"

"Sleeping." Tsuna said. "Verde's security forces also kept them away from escaping."

Though most are probably destroyed by now, Tsuna wanted to add.

"So when will I finally get help? And if you're calling for mom, I want to tell her she's the best. Like moms are awesome and great." He rambled on.

"Dame-Tsuna, I think I'll get Shamal to check on your mental health… again. Two days."

"Still, I don't think a small incident like this could make the others turn back on important meetings and missions. Something is going on, Reborn?"

"An undergoing assassination plot has been confirmed." The hitman paused unnaturally.

"Nono is well guarded." Tsuna offered, his hyper intuition flared.

"Not Nono, it's you and the guardians. We did a thorough search. They have your location, some traitor leaked it. So we'll be there ASAP with reinforcements. Be safe."

He looked wearily at his calender. This wasn't even befitting for an Aprils' Fool day joke. And all his papers he written, typed, photocopied, filed, etc. would be going up in flames-soon.

Everything is going very well!

* * *

"Breakfast…" Tsuna was literally some zombie from the apocalypse (though he already felt like he was living in one). He had not slept a wink as he had to gather some aid from HQ, which meant he was up the whole night, sending emails, answering phone calls and badly made instant coffee.

Hibari woke up to kill Tsuna. Dynamite and grenades then came flying all over. Not to mention, some bomb tripped the trigger for Bel's traps and a barrage of knives headed towards him.

Tsuna started warm ups, including side steps and defusing and preventing more detonation in the already crumbling foundations and structure of the building.

"Tsuna you look strange." Yamamoto laughed.

"Kitchen fairy!" Fran said, and started dancing around Tsuna. Said person now had his fringe pulled back and wore an apron.

After all, proceeding after yesterday's incidences, there were oil (and blood) splatters all over his branded shirt.

(He didn't want to talk about the dried snot on the shoulder and chest area, or the dried blotch of saliva on his pants.)

Hence in order to protect his wardrobe and wallet, an apron was dug from the remnants of the kitchen.

* * *

They said frying an egg was the easiest cooking task or at least in the level of frying, since putting items in the microwave may also be considered as cooking.

Truthfully, Tsuna found it insanely difficult. (The next after that was wearing contacts.)

The eggs either came up strange looking or burnt.

Maybe he should just hard-boil them.

* * *

 **Tsuna, just a little more!**

 **Some trivia to note:**

 **I put a little of Mukuro's pov if not it'll be so difficult to describe him.**

 **Lussuria is not Lussuria's real name (that's what I would like to believe) hence that is why Tsuna thought he was older.**

 **And yes, I think frying eggs are difficult, especially if you're a person who'd fuss over the yolk.**

 **And now the drama unfolds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reading so far. Sorry that I have updated a little later this time. But I was really busy.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy! And I apologise advance for any terrible puns.**

* * *

When it was noon, Tsuna found himself having to concentrate exceedingly hard to prevent himself from colliding face first onto walls and expensive displays, or whatever handful that was spared. It did not help how he had a baby strapped onto his back and several arguing kids tagging behind wherever he went.

And by 'arguing', it included an entire arsenal of dangerous war weapons and objects (made dangerous) in the household. Tsuna could have sworn that it was possible that he already contracted arteritis or some form of joint inflammation from dodging so much.

Reborn did not call anytime at all and it made Tsuna increasingly worried, especially after that message. He would definitely prefer to have an update on things, considering that his hyper intuition might have gotten all cranky from whatever he was experiencing now.

Heck, it was amazing how Tsuna hadn't gotten extensive treatment in a mental institute.

However, Tsuna decided he would concentrate on more important things for now…like taking the children for a walk in the Vongola gardens.

Taking a walk.

Yes, Tsuna, the children wanted to roam the gardens. They were tired of being cooped up.

Tsuna thought that it sounded so wrong on so many levels.

Hyper intuition said it was akin to letting out a bunch of deranged, rabies-infected dogs out into a public park.

But the pleading, begging, tantrums, crying and 'innocent' puppy eyes would not stop and would torment him everywhere. Tsuna eventually relented, after he confirmed five times with Verde that the gardens had security systems engineered in them.

"Now behave-" Tsuna was mostly ignored as the kids ran out. He then realised that there was Mukuro standing rather awkwardly beside him. The child was now in clean shirt rather than a lab outfit, and was looking very uncomfortable.

"Want to play?"

Mukuro hissed. "There is no need to treat me like a kid."

"I thought we went over our differences last night."

"I hate the Mafia and I know you are. I saw the signs. Don't try to get all chummy with me. You're trying to make us trust you."

"Then I wouldn't try so hard to cook edible food."

"…"

"And for your information, Vongola is a vigilante group. Though there's the occasional Mafia way we still gotta rely on." Tsuna said, deadpanned. And Mukuro blinked, confused, before retreating a little into the shadows.

"Don't come near Tsuna!" Gokudera shouted as he saw the pineapple hair kid standing a little too close to his second precious. Honestly, Tsuna would wonder how the bomber could get so immediately attached to him at whichever age after the first encounter of defusing his bombs.

"He isn't going to hurt me." Tsuna said, as he patted Gokudera reassuringly while the bomber's initial glare became a somewhat shy and pleased look. "Mukuro's just shy to go out."

"W-Who's shy?"

And then there was crashing of stuff, with Hibari Kyouya appearing. Tsuna then continued to wonder why there would always be imminent damage whenever the ex-prefect went.

"Fight me, pineapple." He snarled.

"Kufufu. Who is the pineapple, baby chick?" Mukuro laughed somewhat menacingly (in a child's manner).

How could kids be so cruel to one another at such a young age?

"Hibari, can you not fight? Didn't your parents ever tell you that fighting's wrong?" Tsuna then inwardly cursed himself, regretting ever asking that. The words just slipped out of his mouth, due his lack of sleep, Tsuna usually had very good self-control. After all, he promised to never pry into any of his subordinates' secret unless out of absolute necessity.

Thankfully Hibari, well at least he seemed to be, did not shift in his expression but instead replied. "Dad told me that it was natural that carnivores bite herbivores to death and expects me to do the same. And mom sinks people in Tokyo bay after pouring cement over their feet. But I think you herbivore-carnivore person, seemed much more dangerous than them."

"What?"

But Hibari already started fighting with Mukuro.

It was then there was an explosion, yours sincerely to one of Lambo's bombs. Followed by a Yamamoto laughing a little too heartily, a Chrome clapping a little too gleefully, a Squalo bragging too proudly and a Xanxus grinning a little too evilly. Tsuna could totally see the birth of future Xanxus and he could not help but feel that he might have contributed to that.

Maybe he should include a letter of apology and tuck it into their clothes if the 'good' kids got somewhat influenced by the violence, so as to warn any unsuspecting adults when they get back to their time. The whole role model talk was getting a little old now, and after many debates and destructions, Tsuna finally ruled that the best way to that was a model template for the letter of apology.

"Ushishi, when will the prince get a new set of clothes, servant?" Tsuna turned to Bel.

"Very soon."

"I don't like the big shirt I am wearing." Bel threw a knife and Tsuna caught it easily.

"I'll go wash them now." He smiled, though somewhat lopsided, before heading to the washing room on the same level.

* * *

Maybe Tsuna should really give his servants more of a Christmas bonus, or really bow down to kiss Kyoko and Haru on their feet. He was starting to consider them on the level of divine entities, well a little exaggeration, but at least the point got across.

Since Vongola was extremely rich for the matter, it only made sense they had complicated machines of the latest technology and whatnot to use, and that left a very flustered Tsuna. It did not help that there was a variety of washing powder he never seen before.

An overly enthusiastic Gokudera and Nagi decided to join him. Tsuna cannot help feel that the rest would join in soon.

"Tsuna, what are you going to do?" The brunette could get used to his Storm Guardian calling him this way, although the future him would rather kill himself than say it.

"I have to wash your clothes." Tsuna sighed, before randomly pulling out a bottle.

On it wrote 'BLEACH".

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tsuna muttered as Skull played with his hair, occasionally lightly pulling it. "What on earth does it do anyway? It says that it removes stains? Oh well, then I'll just pour it in."

He saw a variety of powders left. "I guess I'll just add a little of everything. Where do I put the powder and bleach anyway?"

It took Tsuna ten minutes to find the compartments.

Now it was all about pressing buttons with numbers and words that didn't make half sense as household appliance mechanics as it would as a word itself.

"What do I press?"

"Tsuna!"

He looked at the beaming Gokudera who had of course, called him. Tsuna just had to ask him dumbly. "Do you know how to?"

"Well I suppose I can figure it out!" The younger smiled even brighter as he patted his chest. "You can rely on me!"

In the end, however, it was all about Gokudera pressing random buttons with bouts of incredulous explanations that caused Tsuna to end up being sceptical if they were actually truths or not.

There was another explosion outside, and the brunette was starting worry about their safety. Xanxus, Fran and Yamamoto were still good citizen kids who were supposedly taught to avoid bombs, not play with them like some soccer ball. He decided to leave the complicated washing machines in which he, an adult couldn't even figure out how to operate them, in the good hands of a 7-year-old. Nagi tagged alongside Tsuna, much to the chagrin of Gokudera, but the silver head wouldn't leave the side of the washing machines (his mission) for the life of him.

Wait. Something about that-

"Well, that sounded alright." Tsuna somehow convinced his protesting thoughts. He really should go to bed soon.

"Hahaha Lambo will destroy all of you!" The cow child held another two grenades and threw them, in which Squalo was able to cut them nicely into halves, before they exploded.

"VOIIIII THIS IS NOTHING! BRING IT ONNN!" (In Italian)

"Alright my turn to throw them!" Yamamoto waved his hands.

"This is very EXTREME, I like it!"

"Ohh fireworks!" Fran cooed. The brunette didn't bother to correct the boy anymore.

(And, Nanimori really needed to set up moral educational classes for their air headed citizens. )

Instead, Tsuna opted to mentally cry at the current state of the garden, which also had to be his favourite one, amongst the others.

Bits of the lawn were blown off, and the stone gargoyles framing the garden gates either remained with their torsos or just their claws. The expensive (specially grown from imported saplings) trees were cleanly cut at certain points; someone was clearly needed for educating Squalo about going Eco and the effects of deforestation.

Meanwhile Mukuro and Hibari already destroyed the garden's flower beds. Tsuna was quite sure he had 27 different patches of rare flowers of all sorts, and it must have been quite a feat for all 27 patches have been uprooted or ended up in conditions beyond terrible in such a short time.

Whatever possessed him to think that everything would turn out to be a simple walk in the park? (Pun intended)

He managed to pry Mukuro and Hibari apart with much force. (Reborn would be so proud of him over how he managed his guardians now, kids or not.) They actually seemed to listen to a little more now, or at least Tsuna felt he had gained some of their respect. Hibari just ended with a growl, bearing his teeth and Mukuro with a smirk, a small curl of an entirely evil smile.

Tsuna pretended he didn't see any of which, because as all Nanimori town citizens say, ignorance is bliss.

Pure, pure bliss in fact, especially if you're surrounded by ADHD, somewhat immoral yet equally innocent

Then there was another explosion and Tsuna could only identify it as Gokudera's. After all who carried bombs nearly everywhere other than Lambo and Gokudera, maybe several others, but they were not as "highly explosive" as theirs?

"I'm sorry!" Gokudera ended tackling Tsuna as he ran out of the washing room. "The washing machines were leaking out lots of bubbles and I panicked so I threw the bombs and I messed up-WAAAAH!"

"Lots of bubbles?" Tsuna echoed the thought and looked down at Gokudera, who was covered in white foam and soap bubbles. Tsuna could not help but burst out laughing, leaving a very exasperated and puzzled child.

"What? What?" Gokudera asked worried, expecting some form of punishment.

"No, no it's alright!" Tsuna patted his head. Despite not being mad at the silver head whatsoever, Tsuna was still definitely worried about the condition of the clothes. It was some sort of a miracle that they were not charred, however, Tsuna had to admit that some of the colouring seemed runny, and some black of the pants had covered went over to the white shirts, leaving big splotches. The brunette reflected for a moment, and felt truly regretful, finally attributing to the fact that he had dumped everything in to turn the clothes like that, because of a moment of frustration and the lack of sleep.

"Well at least it didn't shrink in size?" Tsuna picked up a spoilt shirt and Nagi giggled softly. The only ones saved were the ones not even placed in the wash at all. Mukuro who (he always had been) lurked in the shadows, laughed at the fretting Decimo.

"Is that even a shirt anymore? You can't do anything right, can you?"

"Modern art. I refined it to modern art" Tsuna casually defended as the young mist disappeared again. He was already getting tired of whatever life was throwing at him now.

When he presented the shirt to Bel, the boy only threw several knives back in reply. Thank goodness, Tsuna managed to avoid turning the shirt into Swiss cheese.

With no one, Tsuna too had to hang the clothes. Yet the moment, he did, it had to rain. And it was not just the usual light drizzle that the weather forecast had announced for the week, it was the sudden unexpected thunderstorm, with raging winds strong enough to sway the trees in unnatural positions.

Now he was left the option of the dryers, and a wailing Skull (for it was the baby's food time).

He idly wondered when reinforcements would come.

* * *

Now when Skull and the kids were sleeping; they were mainly drowsy due to the weather, and Tsuna was back on his desk, catching up with the immense paperwork he had missed, Tsuna's hyper intuition ran amok. The young Vongola abruptly stood up, paper falling and pens cluttering as he scanned the outside, now masked by the heavy blanket.

He smelt hostility. And the warnings Reborn gave him remained unforgotten.

He narrowed his eyes; the room was quiet other than the sound of rain pelting on solid and it echoed every other movement. He disliked how his hyper intuition kept his body on constant edge, because it was just a blaring reminder however things were going to turn out would not be as favorable as Tsuna hoped. In fact, if Reborn was there to be truthful, the hitman would say that things mainly ended up with blood being spilt.

And Tsuna certainly did not want any blood spilt on his side, other than his own.

He picked up the phone and when there was only dead silence on the other end, he cursed inwardly. The storm must have caused the lines to go down. Still, Vongola had the latest technology, why wouldn't Giannini's equipment be unable to withstand a simple farce of nature?

Then it all came.

That the storm was not exactly a simply 'farce of nature'. It was most likely man-made by the other famiglia, to cut their victim off from whatever contact possible.

Tsuna berated himself for being so careless.

Could he also assume that the Varia being here was due to their information systems being sabotaged?

He bit his lip. There must have been a rat sneaking somewhere in the Vongola, for them to so accurately plant their attacks.

Tsuna was in frantic mid thought, when a barrage of flame-endowed bullets crashed through the office's glass panes.

* * *

 **Will Tsuna be alright?!**

 **Some trivia to note:**

 **Hibari's parents are mystery so I made them up- at least that's how I think his family would have function.**

 **Tsuna is very, very tired, as I have said, so he tends to make more mistakes haha, and he won't think things through so much or actually dawdle on them.**

 **The next chapter will most likely be the last haha, sorry for dragging it.**

 **And I have no bad experiences with bleach, but I heard that the colours on clothes actually run off. Do correct me if I am wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I have to say that I shouldn't keep saying that this is the last chapter, I'll end up writing more. But I really enjoy writing this story haha! Thank you all for the support!**

* * *

When he blinked, he cringed as colorful spots dotted his vision. There was a constant buzzing in his ears, and he almost thought that the phone speakers were left on; the only reason why he didn't was because that it came with a throbbing pain in his head. His throat was sore and his chest tight. After a few moments of dazing, he finally managed to turn his head, and saw glass bits strewn around him.

He then heard faint sounds of explosions, and more sounds of bullets. Most likely, the enemy must have entered the mansion.

'Not good.' Tsuna glumly thought, and his mind wondered to the children.

He slowly sat up, trying to ignore the dizziness and nausea coursing through him. Then pain began to flare on his abdomen, a hand and a leg; he couldn't really tell which side as he was disoriented. It must have been bad, the pain was enough to send Tsuna falling back onto the glass shards. Cursing, he limped out from the office.

* * *

Immediately, Hibari frowned. Having decided to leave the room because he hated to crowd with weak animals (not children the same age as him), he opted for a short lone stroll in the hallways. He could feel the presence of men-like herbivores, crawling around like filthy rats. He then narrowed his eyes as he saw his nemesis, Mukuro appearing from a dark corner.

Mukuro smirked as Hibari raised his tonfas. Never mind, those adult herbivores weren't worth his time anyway.

"Freeze!"

There were men coming in from the hallway, heavily armed, and one of them called out. Hibari snorted.

"Don't bother us." Mukuro said, circling the wary other.

"What? They are just...kids?" One of the men asked, perplexed. He lowered his gun a little, only to to earn a harsh hit from another.

"Boss asked to eliminate whoever was in the mansion, Kids or not. Sorry son, world's unfair." An older voiced, and raised his weapon. Yet the two were not intimidated, but looking bored.

"You the one who'd be sorry for interrupting us. And on the part of unfairness, I already have my two cents on it." Mukuro grinned deviously, pulling out a long trident from thin air. Apparently, the child had figured a part of the pattern on how the older Mukuro would hide his weapons with his illusions, and gotten an instant liking to the tridents. He had been planning to test on the persistent skylark, but there had been too many interruptions, so he would vent on the intruders.

Of course, they were intruders. He could smell weakness radiating of them. Mukuro mused, because the truly strong people don't need brittle weapons. The man who called himself 'Tsuna' that is.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled, slightly irritated that he had to fight along-side with the pineapple. He didn't understand whatever they had said, but either way he would just vent his irritation on those so call terrifying grown-ups.

* * *

"Ushishi."

"Wah! What's with this?! Watch out for the knives!"

Bel laughed heartily as he watched the men scattered like ants in his wired knife trap. Finally, there were decent practice targets other than his deserving-to-die older brother. This was much fun compared to snoozing in the lounge. Sitting up abruptly, he heard an annoying hum.

...And a giant Apple?!

"Pineapple faaaires~ Kitchen faaaaires~"

Bel decided he would try kill him for that matter, knives or what, and whoever they were. Because for starters, their song was loud, horrible and too out of tune to be even considered a proper song. In short, it hurt his ears. Secondly, because of it, he was spotted by the enemy. There were still other more reasons, but first he would have to eradicate those men who started pointing their guns at him.

* * *

"VOIIII!"

Enough said.

* * *

Yamamoto had woken up minutes earlier, sensing something was quite a missed. He turned to look at his other alerted companion, which was the silver haired male who played firecrackers. He wore a deep frown, as if expectant of something to happen as he tightened his grip on the belt.

Suddenly the doors burst opened, but there were no enemy, except the kind man Tsuna. He laughed to greet him, but he stopped. Because, this time, he seemed to be pain, there were red everywhere. He saw how the man tried to hide his expression behind a forced smile. It didn't feel like a game, nor an act at all.

The silver hair charged to Tsuna, and after Tsuna told him something, he started protesting in a language Yamamoto didn't understand

"Yamamoto, if you could bring them in another room downstairs." The man turned to address him. "He's Gokudera by the way. And he will help you."

Yamamoto looked at the scowling kid, who reluctantly exited the room.

He pulled the girl up, named Nagi, he had remembered, who looked at him groggily and confused, then he proceeded to the cow-liking (he had assumed that because Lambo seemed to be always in a cow suit) toddler, and the interesting extreme boy who chatted non-stop, Ryohei.

"Something seems wrong to the EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly sat up before Yamamoto tapped on his shoulder. For a moment, he marvelled at the boy's reflexes.

"Lambo wants to sleeeep." Tsuna had to come urge him to get up.

"I don't wannaaa..."

"Stop causing trouble for Tsuna!" Gokudera shouted in Japanese, he had just peeked into the room to see what was wrong. Immediately the bomber ran and whacked the young Bovino on the head, while Tsuna remained shock at when Gokudera actually picked up Japanese.

"Whatddya hit me for?!" Lambo then started wailing, in which Skull started as well. Gokudera just looked more irritated as Nagi watched on, frightened and confused. Ryohei didn't seem to be getting the situation though, he was just looking around.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked the man, who was clearly flustered by their crying. Gokudera had shouted to him that it was not a good time to ask such dumb questions. He didn't know what' was actually 'a good time' and he was not sure about his question being dumb, but his dad always said that he should voice out any questions immediately.

Tsuna smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you, I can manage."

It felt reassuring and warm, yet similarly he could not really relax. He did not know why, but this time, he kept his quiet.

"Anyways..." Tsuna groaned. He turned to the corner and then wanted to collapse in shock. Well he knew Hibari, Mukuro, Bel, Squalo and Lussuria had wandering tendencies (which was nearly half of them and never mind about that), but where were Fran and Xanxus?

He had better search for the kids before the enemy gets to them.

* * *

Xanxus ended up alone in the hallway, or the more correct terms were that 'he was lost'. He had wanted to search for the older man to warn him of the unpleasant danger he smelt. But before he could make a right turn, he heard voices over static on the other side.

"What? There are only children around and they're beating the men up?" The man spoke in disbelief, there were muffled laughter around him.

"If you want me to believe a lie, make it less ridiculous. Don't just come up with something like the Decimo managed to produce some overpowered up kids who is beating our asses like some farm pigs. And for crying out loud, we're adults!"

Xanxus couldn't really hear the man over all the static. But nothing about them could be good. After all they had the same smell as the smugglers or the black market merchants on the street.

"VOIII!" Xanxus turned his attention to the voice, and saw the white hair boy with the sword from earlier. He waved his weapon madly, but he was precise in his cuts and had disarmed many men quickly. A gun slid its way to Xanxus' feet and the boy stared at it for a moment. He picked the cold metal, and looked up again. This time the sword boy was too preoccupied fighting to see a man wobbling back up to aim a bullet at him.

Xanxus didn't hesitate. He felt like it was second nature as he pulled the trigger. When the man fell, he saw the boy turned to him with a dark glint in his eyes,

"Heh, you're good." He grinned somewhat, and Xanxus returned the smirk.

* * *

It was definitely not a good idea to exit the door with a crying Lambo and Skull. Their wails had attracted several enemy men and Tsuna found himself doing dodging exercises once more (though more deadly). He somewhat felt more somber and less tired again.

"I can't believe I actually found something more effective than coffee." He chuckled coldly at his poor joke. He ushered the children to quickly move, and it was difficult really, as Gokudera for more than an instance, kept insisting that he should fight.

He soon found himself trapped between the stairs and hallways, and as Tsuna balled his fists to call Natsu out, a terrified Lambo threw his grenades down the stairs to where the men were running up and behind them.

Needless to say, the cow had cleared the way, Tsuna had to pick up a flustered Nagi and to nudge a stunned Yamamoto to keep moving. Gokudera added a few more for safety measures, or that the kid just really wanted to do his part in aiding the brunette.

"You stay in this room." Tsuna whispered, when he finally came to a halt. It was one of the Vongola's meeting rooms. "And no matter what, NO MATTER WHAT, DO NOT attempt to fight. Run, if danger gets a little too close for the liking. I have to get the others."

Tsuna sighed and shut the door, after Yamamoto took Skull and Ryohei shouting that he would protect the baby to the extreme. There were mist flames coated on it, hopefully, it would act as a good camouflage. He then backtracked and saw the group who was chasing them earlier finally catching up.

Narrowing his eyes which glowed a deadly orange, and raising a single hand, he muttered softly. "X burner."

The children ruining the house was not a problem anymore. Paperwork be damned. He just prayed that there might be at least a portion of the roof spared for their heads in the rainy weather.

* * *

As he headed upstairs, he honestly had not expected (he should actually) to see Hibari and Mukuro standing around a pile of fallen men. Maybe he finally knew that was why Hibari became the real security, or the undertaker in Nanimori, or that Mukuro could only be half-restrained in the Vendicare water cell.

When both boys came to eye him, Tsuna managed a lopsided grin. "Good job." He croaked out, and mentally cursed himself that he was definitely now part of the reason why they have such twisted understandings and borderline morals.

Hibari seemed proud and Mukuro flushed a little, like good kids who had been complimented for good behaviour. Tsuna however flummoxed he was inside, still continued smiling.

Parenting was really not his forte.

"You're injured." Mukuro pointed out.

"I know, don't remind me. I'm just running on adrenaline to curb the pain."

Then there was a loud explosion downstairs, and Tsuna need not know who did it. No one actually ever listened to him, regardless of age. He groaned, turned around to the noise of the incoming footsteps and created another blast which sent several men flying from the mansion.

He did not miss the awed looks on Hibari's and Mukuro's faces.

When he dashed down the stairs, he had to avoid more tumbling men down the stairs. Tsuna saw Lussuria casually strolling from the side, flexing his arms. They watched each other for a moment, before the boy opened his mouth.

"They wanted to enter the room when I was changing."

"Yeah it's rude to peek." Tsuna replied dumbly, though Lussuria seemed satisfied by the answer and went on ahead.

"Well it seems nowadays kids seem to be more efficient in caring for themselves." He mumbled before heading a floor down and then seeing an annoyed Bel throwing knives at a screaming Fran over a pile of fallen bodies. As creepy as it sounded, it was indeed happening. Fran was stepping over bodies like he was stepping on flat stones and Bel sat on them like he was sitting in his 'Princely' chair.

He then thought about the whole idea of moral education classes. After all, Vongola's moral education classes were far by one of the worst standards in today's society. They employed Reborn as a home tutor, that was more than evidence itself.

"Definitely." Tsuna concluded his statement.

It seemed that he was the only one normal out of all them. And being normal actually kind of hurts, in many ways, especially the head.

"Bel, stop bullying Fran." The blond boy snorted in reply and threw a knife towards Tsuna.

"Waah mister Kitchen Fairy!" Fran hid behind Tsuna. "There were kappas all around!"

What sort of kitchen fairy cut his hand like fifty times when cooking a simple meal?

"Kappas?" Tsuna caught another knife intended for his leg.

Fran gestured at the enemy men. "They're kappas. They were squishy when I stepped on them. By the way, why are you red? Have you turned into a tomato fairy?"

Forget moral educations, it seemed that he would start with 'common sense'.

* * *

When he came down to floor where he had left Gokudera and the others, he saw an upset Squalo kicking the head of one of the fainted. He saw Xanxus musing silently as his hand held a weapon tightly.

"VOIII! What's with the explosions?!"

Xanxus saw Tsuna slowly walking into the hallway, and he greeted him with a nod.

"Bad guys." He said. And he showed his weapon before grinning, "I...beat them."

Tsuna picked the gun for him in horror, as he looked at the weapon, in which he released a sigh. Thank the heavens, it was a specially made gun with strong stunning flame lasers. At least Xanxus didn't have to be convicted of murder. But still, they still didn't mean nice news, despite it being mainly non lethal. Tsuna had gotten it once, and it came along with convulsions and seizures for a few hours.

Suddenly a familiar pink grenade rolled in front of them, Tsuna pulling away Xanxus roughly shouted a "LAMBO!" before the bomb detonated.

Immediately, Gokudera was hovering over him. "Tsuna! I'm so sorry! I thought you were the bad guy!"

"Haha! Tsuna flew like fireworks!" Lambo giggled.

Xanxus quickly pushed himself away from Tsuna, slightly red in the face.

"It's alright, you did a good work to protect them." Tsuna ruffled his hair and Gokudera beamed like the sun. He then turned to the other boy.

"Xanxus you alright?"

The boy replied with somewhere in between a nod and a yes; he was focusing on his hands. Tsuna wondered about his strange behaviour briefly, before heading back to face things (which were things he often did not wish to face).

He took Skull from Yamamoto. Now that everyone was gathered, it was best to head to head to the basement, or rather where the med bay was, where everyone would be the safest there, with the sleeping.

He then narrowed his eyes, hyper intuition flaring.

"Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna turned to face the lone intruder, pushing the children behind him. This man was bad, bad news. Where was Verde when he needed him most?

Oh yeah, he tended to forget people in the Vongola had a sort of sadistic streak in them.

"I didn't invite you in." Tsuna said blankly.

"Why, young Decimo, I really didn't believe my men when they said that there were no reinforcements but children in here. However, much to my delight, it is true."

"But you couldn't beat even one of us!" Gokudera shouted, but immediately recoiled when the man revealed a nasty grin.

"Well they were just testing the waters. I expected Varia to be here, would you really think that I would just let men of this standard in?" He chuckled.

Tsuna bit his lip. He had been running around for meetings lately, hence he might have been a little negligent with the security systems. There was no doubt that the man in front of him was mastermind of the whole facade, with the precise timing of the 'holidays', the lack of available contact and the whole messed up communications.

"Reinforcements will arrive. And you won't be touching any of them here." Tsuna snarled (or the best he could, because Tsuna couldn't actually look evil).

"Yes, but I realise the lack of presence of the Varia and your Guardians. I expect to you put up much more of a fight. Though I'm glad you're very much vulnerable, where are they? Have they abandon their precious Decimo?" There was sneer in his words, yet Tsuna chose not to react. Behind him, however, those who understood made a bad face; those who did not, still could sense the man's hostility, and cuddled protectively around his leg.

Tsuna balled his hands into fists.

"Chat's over by the way, Decimo." He grinned, and more people entered the corridor, their demeanour far more different and dangerous than the first.

"Yeah I know." Tsuna said, raised his hands and unleashed a XX burner. When the hallway was consumed with flames, Tsuna urged the children to move.

"Wait, you aren't going to fight?"

"What are you doing, herbivore-carnivore?"

"Obviously what you're seeing now. WE... RUN!"

* * *

 **I just wanted to put some interactions between the children that might contribute to their relationships in the future. I really need to separate Hibari from Mukuro soon haha.**

 **Tsuna is a superman lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel it's starting to head to the end! It's somewhat similar to the last chapter, but at least Tsuna kicks the the guy's ass. Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! There's a bit of gore(?) in here just so to say, so if it makes you uncomfortable please skip Gokudera's and Lambo's part.**

* * *

When Tsuna said "run!", he had meant that they would run as a group, not akin to dispersed spores in the wind. It was not easy to gather them, and they spilt up again. Surprisingly the ones who actually remained were Skull (the only one that made sense since Tsuna was holding the child), Hibari, Mukuro, Bel, Lussuria, Fran and Squalo.

And they were the children who had severe wanderlust issues.

"Oh come on." The adult sighed as he bumped his head on the wall.

Thank goodness Verde had installed top grade basement security, and it was only through a storeroom which was thought the enemy thought to be originally destroyed.

"Alright, you all stay here-" Bel was already getting into a fight with Fran, in which they tackled Squalo and started a series of loud arguments. This irritated Hibari who was already in position with his tonfas.

"Guys, pipe down." Tsuna interjected between sword and knives.

"Tomato fairy (please Fran, that isn't tomato juice on me, Tsuna mentally wailed), don't leave me alone with that no eye monster!" Fran shouted and tackled the brunette.

"Who the hell has no eyes!" Bel threw a knife in which Tsuna caught expertly; he, at this point did not even bothering correcting their language.

"Let me poke a few holes in his apple head." Squalo added.

"I don't crowd, omnivore!"

"Stop fighting, we need to find the others." Tsuna attempted to calm them down.

"I don't care." Bel, Squalo and Hibari snapped at the same time.

Someone really needed- wait, they were Varia, the other handled the bodies in Namimori, there were no need for moral lessons anymore.

"Then you will all wait here-"

"Who says I'll wait?" Hibari snapped.

"Listen to me-"

"Kufufufu. What are you thinking by yourself, Tsuna? Are you leaving us to die?" Mukuro continued.

"First of all, no. It's safe here. And secondly, it is dangerous outside so-"

"Adult herbivores don't scare me."

"Bad people need more punching." Lussuria added.

What was with these defiant children?

Tsuna rubbed his head before he realised there was a camera system monitoring the estate of Vongola in the basement.

"Children." Tsuna said loudly as he scooped up the three of them, and gestured for the last three to follow him. "We THINK of a plan there."

Hibari ended up constantly whacking Tsuna at his left side with Bel trying to stab his back and Squalo kicking his thighs.

Pure demonic Angels. Did they spare no thought for injured people? Well they did say children were tentatively ignorant to the more obvious matters at hand, but observant to the minor details. At least his flames helped to process the healing, but without actual sun flames, the wounds would still remain.

He really wished Adult Ryohei was here, at least he was quick to aid them in healing. Or Reborn, even if his bullets meant hell. But at least he would live.

Morbid joke there, Tsuna glumly thought.

In which finally, he had reached the room. Some cameras were working, and after a few minutes, Tsuna was able catch a blurry view of the children. Gokudera was in the kitchen with Lambo, behind a cabinet. It was not entirely safe however, the enemy was just a few metres away from them, a tall burly man. Yamamoto was alone in the storage room, and for the first time, Tsuna saw a somewhat frightened expression on the boy as he gripped a metal bat close to himself. And then there was Nagi in the toilet, hiding in the bathtub.

Wait, since when Vongola installed security cameras in the toilet? He did asked for better security, not breaching privacy rights!

"Pedophile." Mukuro said, "You even have eyes in the toilet."

"It wasn't me-" But the determined eyes told Tsuna that arguing with the child would not go anywhere.

Tsuna took a few more minutes at the monitor, eyes glancing at the clock, time was precious and the kids were so close to danger. Yet he was unable to locate Ryohei and Xanxus on the monitors. He gave up the fruitless search and instead heaved painfully. His wounds weren't attended yet.

"I will rescue the girl."

"Eh?" Tsuna wasn't too sure what he had heard from Mukuro.

"Hah, pineapple herbivores joining together." Hibari snorted, Mukuro thankfully chose to ignore him.

"Are you deaf? I said I will go to the girl." The boy snapped, and quickly disappeared in the hallway.

"Wait! Then how will I-?" Tsuna stumbled clumsily.

"Why should I fear those weak men?"

"Fine." Tsuna bit his lip. "You just get Nagi and COME STRAIGHT BACK. If I catch you fighting, you'll..."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, curious about the threat.

"...be bound side by side with Hibari." Tsuna mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Both children gaped.

Hibari then hissed. "I. Don't. Crowd. And definitely not with this pineapple."

"I am not a pineapple." Mukuro snarled, last shred of patience gone.

"Pineapple fairy!" Fran giggled. Mukuro shot him a look of death.

"So make sure you listen to ME." Tsuna smiled, and Mukuro looked at the brunette before mumbling something about finally revealing his true colours and leaving the room.

"I look for that black hair brat and the other black hair brat." Squalo then said, snorted and left the room before Tsuna could even stop him. Bel said that he was bored and tagged along. Lussuria then came up to Tsuna. "I'll keep an eye on them. Three is better as a group."

"Thank you for being the sanest."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Make sure to get back safely."

Lussuria looked at him with a weird gaze, before flushing a little. "Your wounds... Take care of it as well." He mumbled and then ran to catch up with the group. Tsuna could hope that Yamamoto could brush this off as a bad joke, after all, it was almost entire future Varia group with him. Tsuna then recalled Adult Yamamoto had the 'best' relationship with them, after that came Adult Ryohei (as surprising as might sound).

He recalled the older once saying. "Mah Mah Tsuna! Jiro is having a lot of fun with Alo. They're playing catch! As for Squalo, he just likes to spar with me a lot!"

"You dumbass! How stupid can you get?! The shark is clearly trying to eat your dog and I don't think destroying half the mansion considers as 'simple sparring'!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna wished that he did not remember whatever Adult Gokudera had said.

"Well, if they could 'get along' in the future, they would be able to get along now right?" Tsuna muttered. Now he just had to concern himself with a sulking Hibari and a dancing Fran; he did not want to think about other matters- like the mansion being destroyed, repair fees (and not just his mansion), enemies involved in the assassination, the safety of his own, the fact the kids would be perfectly fine and not scarred by this incident, the sleeping men in the med bay, the important dinner meeting with another Famiglia tomorrow, then an entire day of meetings with Nono's allies, dealing with the mission reports, security patrols, so on and so forth.

He did not have coffee, so his mind just streamlined things to the current situation.

"Alright, Hibari. If you behave, you get to kick some Herbivore-butt." Tsuna figured conversing in 'Hibari-language' was the best. It did work. The boy seemed a little happier.

And so five minutes down the road, Tsuna had a Skull (because he cried whenever Tsuna put him down), a singing Fran and an overly excited Hibari, to save a Lambo and a Gokudera.

* * *

"Ow! Stop screaming!" Gokudera shouted, as he tried pulling a tearing Lambo grabbing on him tightly.

"Waaaaah ! I'm scared. Where's Tsunaaaa?" Apparently Lambo had finally sensed the danger in the air and that it was not just a game, he finally broke down. Tsuna was not beside him and he was more afraid than ever. Lambo wanted to go home.

Of course, that just made Gokudera all the more very irritated.

"Could you just shut up you stupid cow? They'll find us!" He hissed softly. In all honesty, Gokudera wanted to fend of those guys for Tsuna, but he knew his own limits, and that he had a pretty useless toddler clinging on him like the world was going to end. He rather have that airhead what-was-his-name-again baseball liking kid as a partner now.

"I smeeelll you." Came a creepy singsong voice a few feet away. Lambo froze up in fear and Gokudera instinctively clamped his hands over both their mouths. He could hear the footsteps gaining on them. He then threw a bomb as a desperate resort.

"That was weak." The man laughed, and Gokudera cussed under his breath. He really wished he stronger. Lambo started crying and the man crashed the kitchen countertop to a nice half (the one they hid behind) with bare fists. There was a sick evil look on his face, Gokudera could at least make that out in the dimming light.

Then, Lambo shrieked because he saw that man's face. He threw a grenade in which the man easily deflected. Said grenade landed beside the flour packets and it exploded along with white dust, Gokudera was just elated at the fluke that landed in their favour and he quickly ducked out of way, but not before knocking down a few onions.

The man in his attempt to see rubbed his eyes and tripped on the vegetables. He cursed loudly and drew his flames, which was an eerie red in the night. Lambo panicked, Gokudera paled as they realised the man was now much quicker. He swung a fist coated in the storm flames, and Gokudera barely managed to dodge it.

"Bad children must be punished." He grinned crookedly. Lambo then flailed his hands madly, threw a bomb on the kitchen's last chandelier (which was almost destroyed by Mukuro and Hibari much earlier) and it exploded. The man briefly wondered about the noise. He looked up, the chandelier still stayed.

Gokudera ran a little ahead. The man followed, and then the child bomber smirked deviously. And then it came crashing down like the London bridge, that included the ceiling of the kitchen. The man tried to stand up, but in the end was speared by a trident in the throat.

"Kufufufu." Gokudera spun around to see a Mukuro and a Nagi, who was closing her eyes.

"I found you first. Tsuna should reward me more."

"You know where Tsuna is?!" Lambo quickly tackled the young illusionist. "I want Dame-Tsuna now!"

"Get off me!" Mukuro shouted.

"Yeah where is Tsuna, Mr red and blue eyes?" Gokudera then came behind. Beside, Nagi tugged his shirt. There, Mukuro's right eye twitched. Whatever happened to his original bloodthirsty self?That Tsuna must be influencing him way more than he thought. Then his pineapple top ruffled a little.

Wait, were they all unaffected by him spearing someone?

Gokudera got the look on his face. "Sharmal makes his victims explode. I've seen guts lying everywhere."

* * *

Yamamoto found Squalo by ducking his head from contact with the silverette's sword, Squalo found Yamamoto by trying to cut his head.

"VOI! Good reflexes there, heh. Why are you cowering in the corner and not come out to fight,HUH?!" Squalo shouted. Yamamoto who did not understand Italian just nodded dumbly.

"SO you will fight now huh? Good. Then go with me to find the other black hair kid!" He pointed his sword up, wave it a little and walked. It was then he paused, and then sliding something from his back belt, he threw a miniature sword to the other.

"That baseball bat ain't gonna cut anything. And even if you get club someone with that, it's too small for any significant damage. Those people are flame users. A little bump on their head won't hurt them."

Yamamoto blinked. He did not really understand whatever the silver head had said, but just smiled and nodded dumbly.

"Is it a game?" He then asked. He never held this sort of equipment before.

"Ah?! What are ya sayin'? Whatever, come on!" He just waved his hand casually for the other to follow.

"So it's just a game!" Yamamoto chirped happily and followed him behind.

* * *

Xanxus sighed, turned left and sighed again.

He was lost again. He did not understand why the mansion was so big, almost as big as the streets. He also did not understand how a man like Tsu-na could live in this large empty place all by himself, with only children to accompany him. Judging from their expressions, they maybe did not even know him at all.

He stared at his hands. He had fell on him earlier, and when he touched him, he stained his palms red. He knew this colour all too well. It was the same colour liquid that came out whenever a man punched another, or the same colour when his mom sits at the side of toilet and throwing up.

He knew.

Immediately, he then saw something whirl from the side of his eyes and dodged a knife.

"You're good." Commented a boy with blond hair covering his eyes. The other behind him was a boy with dark glasses and long green hair.

"We found you." He then said.

Suddenly from the alleyway, came a few of the guards.

"More of them?" The blond snorted. But Xanxus was quick to attack. He wanted to find the man Tsu-na soon. He knew people who had red all over did not wake up or made a bad face. Although Tsu-na did not do that, he should hurry to the man soon.

He after all, wanted more of that warm comfortable feeling that he should not get used to...

"Wow he's good." Lussuria said as he watched the black hair kid easily dodged the punches with ease, and retaliating back attacks more powerful. "I think my heart is beating very fast."

* * *

"Where do you think you're running, Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna made the ugliest face on earth and Hibari stared at him with weird eyes. With such bad luck, he would rather trade for no luck (in fact nothing in his entire life had been of recognisably 'good luck'). Tsuna swore that he might have gotten on the bad side of a god or something, which was not entirely surprising considering that he was Reborn's student.

"Running? No, I'm going for a stroll!" Tsuna said, tone high. He then turned around to face the opponent.

"I really don't wanna do this." He sighed as Fran started whacking him at his injured side all over again, due to fear. Hibari made a sound and he turned to see that he was surrounded.

"Of course, you wouldn't." The man summoned his flames. Red hot flames.

"Fran, get down. I have to-"

"Idontwanna!" The boy wailed. "Ihatescaryshinigamis!" Tsuna held his breath.

"Fine, then hold on tight."

"What? Vongola Decimo is playing dad? Haha, then should I get rid of the children as well?" He made a terrible laugh and even Hibari covered his ears. When he looked up however, he saw the Decimo's face and flinched. (Because even Dame-Tsuna can make that sort of a face when he is enraged).

"Che stronzo. When I'm done with you testa Di cazzo, I make sure you'll scale Namimori mountain naked for two weeks."

And Hibari watched in awe once more when Tsuna unleashed a triple X burner. The man never ceased to amaze him.

The enemy countered it with a barrage of storm flames, but obviously looked slightly intimidated. "What are you all doing?" He hissed as two of the stronger rushed forward.

"Where are my reinforcements?" Tsuna groaned mentally.

He did a jump and barely missed an attack meant for his head. And then, the whole area was surrounded with fruits..? The two men stopped in confusion, but the head honcho was undeterred.

"Fran, good job!" Tsuna shouted in relief. Meanwhile Fran clung on to him tightly, eyes dizzy and mumbled something about having fruit salad for dinner. Hibari then did a flip and kicked one of the men straight in the face, and threw the Tonfa on the other's wrist, in which he dropped a handgun.

"Natsu!" Tsuna called and a lion cub hoped onto his side. He made a loud roar and immediately, surrounding flames started to petrify. However the man just shrugged it off and charged towards Tsuna.

"Jormungand, devour them!" Then something large and grey dabbed with red crashed through the right. A large snake, it's eyes glowing an eerie red in the dark, hissed ferociously.

"Let's see what your little lion cub can do." He laughed.

Tsuna barely even twitched at the moment of threatening. If not for the possibility of the children getting injured and mentally traumatising them for life, Tsuna would have finished him in the most brutal manner for ruining his paperwork. (Because when Reborn arrived again, he would have another 10 or so piles for Tsuna to finish up).

"Natsu ain't just a lion cub." He snapped irritably. No one listened to him. What was the point of regrouping if they were going to spilt up again? This was not kakurenbo. He must had just as well finish the man off in the first place.

And so he told Hibari, "Cover your ears." Before pushing the boy off behind him.

And then, Natsu did the most amazing transformation of a tiny cub to an enormous manticore and released flames like an erupting volcano, with an earthshaking roar. There was the sound of claws and teeth entering flesh and the painful shrieks of the snake. Tsuna could also probably hear some pitiful screams, but he chose to ignore as he made a barrier with his flames. Thankfully there were only three, if he had a larger group, Natsu's flames would definitely had hurt all of them.

When all was done, Skull clapped his hands as if it was a good show.

"Listen, I only have three proper vacation days a year. And I am not going to let you ruin this with paperwork. After this entire facade, I'm going to pack two weeks to somewhere where even that Reborn cannot track me down, I don't even care if I have to head to the top of Mount Everest or dig a hole in the middle of Sarahara desert, I want my vacation." Tsuna rambled, as everything shrouded in flames. The enemy looked at him, slightly confused and probably thought that the Decimo had lost his mind. Then there was the sound of mosca engines and Tsuna finally knew help had arrived.

* * *

"Reborn and the others will arrive soon- in a few hours." Verde said through a computer. Meanwhile, Tsuna was huddled by the group consisting of Nagi, Yamammoto (he was surprisingly touchy), Gokudera, Lambo (who refused to get off his head for whatever reason), Fran, Xanxus (who sat on his left) and (amazingly) Hibari. The others had all safely returned, albeit a bit singed by the flames. "Also, I think I finally managed to complete the sleep antidote and reverse the effects of the ten-yer bazooka." Verde mentioned.

"Only when everything is done?" Tsuna tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, I was just reciting the Magna Carta and slowly accepting that none of anything there actually applies to me."

"You are no common man, you're the Vongola Decimo."

"Everybody makes it sound as if the Vongola Decimo is a species, I am a human. I have human rights too!" But Verde just shut the monitor off.

Tsuna sighed, and then the desk with the mountain of paperwork collapsed from the story in from of him. He gaped for a moment, as majority of his files (not the exposed papers) had actually remained intact.

Mukuro laughed, and demanded handmade dinner to be his payment for finding Gokudera and Lambo first.

Fran tugged his sleeve.

"Mr Tomato fairy. I'm reaaaallly hungry." Then Skull started crying. And everyone started showing starving puppy eyes.

Tsuna's eye twitched. His sides started to hurt a lot.

* * *

 **Some notes:**

 **Tsuna had the ability to get rid off them easily since he's overpowered (lol) but he could not guarantee the safety of the children, so he thought to put them in a safe room and then fight.**

 **Mukuro is not an ordinary kid so he thinks killing is completely normal (remember, he did wipe out a whole lab of scientists and an entire Famiglia later- indirectly or not). Lambo and Chrome (she didn't see it) did not get what actually happened. Gokudera was entirely because of Sharmal haha.**

 **This is almost the end of day 2 with Tsuna and the children.**

 **For such a long note sorry. Translations:**

 **Che Stronzo: What a bastard.**

 **Testa di cazzo: Dickhead, head of a dick (I think)**

 **Kakurenbo: Japanese style hide and seek**

 **Magna Carta: The earliest document that provided foundation for the equal rights of men (workers). So the joke was that Verde said he was no ordinary working man, but the Vongola Decimo, a mafia head, that was why none of these applied to Tsuna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is one more chapter, or the epilogue. I kind of miss the children now. Thanks for the support. You all are awesome! I'm a little late on updates because I recently am busy with work. But don't worry, I intend to wrap up all my khr fics.**

* * *

He blinked his eyes open, and found that Gokudera was shaking him roughly, eyes reflecting anxiety. He heard Skull slapping his legs and Tsuna picked the toddler up, groaning.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" He shouted.

"Hmm what ish it?" Tsuna unexpectedly slurred on his words, and mentally cursed. "If anyone broke the furniture, it's completely alright. The house is in shambles anyway."

"No! Tsuna, you suddenly fell asleep!"

"I must have been tired." Tsuna said, but was met with more disapproving gazes from the children that were starting to surround him, other than Lambo and Fran.

"Tsuna-San, you're injured." Nagi whispered, and she looked as if she was about to cry. But Tsuna looked at her as if he had received the grand prize of the annual Oscar awards, unable to contain the brightening smile on his face.

"Have you gone mad?" Mukuro harshly interjected as Hibari narrowed his gaze."We need help for this idiota."

"No. No." Tsuna said before Gokudera could start a huge quarrel on how Tsuna was not an idiota but a man of great reverence. "I was just elated that Nagi-chan finally called me by name."

Nagi blushed furiously as the others made weird faces.

"I'm really ok. It's amazing what a bundle of bandages and a first aid box can do to bullet wounds." Tsuna raised his hands defensively.

"But gun hurt bad." Xanxus snapped.

"VOI! This guy's got more common sense than you." Squalo added.

"And wounds like that will only fester." Mukuro said, looking somewhat uncomfortable despite holding a smirk on his face,

"That means maggots will grow on it TO THE EXTRME" Ryohei finished up, and the group stared at him. An awkward silence lingered in the air.

"That's what my mom said." The young boxer casually shrugged.

This was what Tsuna had meant earlier. Children were sensitive in the strangest of times.

"WAAH! I dun wanna white worms growin' on the Tomato Fairy!" Fran shouted and tackled him, painfully and ironically, on his wounds. Tsuna had to hold back a scream and just maintained a strained smile on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna! I'm hungry!" Lambo tackled him roughly after Fran. The man let out a muffled moan.

"Ok... I'll cook..." He wheezed.

"No Tsuna! You can't!" Yamamoto suddenly grabbed his leg. "You're in pain!"

"Haha... Even Yamamoto..."

"I'm very appreciative of the concerns, but we need to eat." Tsuna then tried reasoning, but even Bel showed him unhappy faces. Then, there was a loud growl from the crowd and the brunette just shrugged his shoulders, amplifying his point.

In the end, he compromised cooking together with the kids, in whatever remained of the kitchen. It ended to be a complete mess, but Tsuna had more fun then he initially started out thing to be.

He turned to look at the scene. Squalo was complaining how his swords turned out to be for chopping onions, until Yamamoto did a few strokes (copying his father), and raised the competitive spirit in the silverette. There was no need for anymore dicing and Tsuna had insisted rather clearly, but the two boys were occupied resulting in the huge pile of unused chopped food. Lambo knocked over the canned mushrooms and Fran was crying because it hit his head. Bel was then annoyed and threw several knives embedded with fishes, in which Fran amazingly used a real illusion technique to defend himself. Mukuro was then amazed and started trying to talk to the crying boy with no avail, and the young illusionist himself was getting impatient by the passing second. Xanxus was stirring the soup a tad too roughly and Nagi adding a tad bit too much salt, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to stop them. Lussuria was cutting the vegetables like a sort of sculpture-artwork, which had more used for the eye than the mouth. Ryohei was just punching the flour bag.

Maybe not.

"Vongola Decimo." He turned and was met with Verde, who showed him a sort of concerned eye.

"Oh Verde." And Tsuna swore because he cut a finger-again, in which caused Gokudera to trip over when he tried to get a first-aid box, in which also caused several bombs to fly out from his pocket and caused a mini explosion in the shambles of the corridor.

Verde lifted an eyebrow. "You look much more...mature than I last seen you."

"I'm 26, my puberty's over. If you want to say that I look as if after three trucks ran over me, with Reborn shooting my ass out of no tomorrow, a 'spar' with Hibari and the monthly disputes with the Varia- just say so." Tsuna said.

"You look terrible (like shit)." Verde then concluded.

"Thank you."

"Tsuna, who is he?" Gokudera seemed more defensive. Nagi looked a little more cautious, and Xanxus looked like he wanted to beat the life out of the other. Mukuro raised his trident, Yamato his newly acquired sword, and Hibari his Tonfas.

"You have bonded with them. It doesn't change whatever age they are." Verde said, rather amused.

"Yes. It took a bit of time, and money. I think Vongola needs to tighten its budget for his month."

Verde warily eyed the broken building which resembled a 50 year-old debris more than anything else and nodded slowly.

"He's Verde. He's good, I think." Tsuna replied. Verde snorted.

The young scientist then called out the brunette, after he made late dinner and all the children were eating.

"They would not remember a thing." Verde said.

"What do you mean?"

"In order to not affect the past, nothing in the future should be revealed. Hence, I will erased their memories prior to their return. As for the sleeping adult bodies in the past, you needn't worry, for it only will be about 3 minutes for them."

Three minutes?! When it was nearly two days here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It was the same when you went into the future." Verde shrugged. He then looked at Tsuna who heaved a seemingly sad sigh.

"What is wrong?" He inquired curiously.

"Nothing, it's just it'll be a lot less hectic, and it kinda makes me feel bad that I have send some of them back into the shit equivalent environments." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, before sinking into a short silence.

Verde gave him a wry smile. "But this is how it is, Tsunayoshi. Many stories leads bad ending, but I'm sure their stories were much better after meeting you, regardless whatever timeline and age."

Tsuna turned around in confusion, having not heard Verde clearly. The green hair individual just shook off the brunette. "It's nothing. But Vongola Decimo, if this would make you of good cheer, memories can be erased; a person eventually ends up forgetting them. But if they are real, the heart will never forget, even if the mind forgets."

"Wow Verde. Even you do say some deep stuff sometimes."

"Hah. It's from a scientific point of view. Now don't bother me, I'll head to the lab." Verde hopped over the rocks as Tsuna gave him a small smile. He then craned his neck to the shadows.

"You can come out, Mukuro." He called. Damn Verde for purposefully saying all that.

"You know I'm there?"

"I know everywhere you go." Mukuro made a face and Tsuna chuckled.

"You're from the future." Mukuro started dumbly. The brunette was slightly surprised by the unexpected calm reaction from the child. After all, many in the Vongola were fight first, negotiate later. And that Mukuro was more violent than most.

"Yes."

"You'll know my future self?"

"Yes. And not the nicest."

"That's good. I never liked the Mafia anyway."

Tsuna raised his hand. "Wait a moment. You all can come out too you know. When I said out, I actually meant everyone."

There when Fran released his illusions and revealed Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nagi, Ryohei and Xanxus. Thought the latter three seemed to be more confused than upset. Somewhere from the bushes, Squalo, Lussuria, Hibari and Bel could be seen hiding.

"So we're not going to remember you?" Gokudera seemed more upset by the fact than that he was returning and Tsna mentally slapped his forehead as Gokudera spoke in Japanese, making the others even more worried. "I don't like that way Tsuna, how am I going to see you again?"

"You know Gokudera, I could tell you a little secret. You were a great help, and you will be a great man in the future. In fact, you were my indispensable right-hand man." And there the young bomber beamed, brighter than anything.

"W-Woah. No way..." Gokudera stammered, obviously thrilled. "So I definitely see you again?"

"Yup."

"Will I too? I kinda like you." Yamamoto quickly asked.

"Of course. You were my left as Gokudera was my right." Yamamoto cocked his head, a little confused.

"That means you are just as great." Tsuna smiled. "All of you are." He repeated it again in Italian. Siette Tutti grandi.

Nagi gripped his hand wordlessly as Xanxus leaned on his leg. Hibari and Mukuro clashed their weapons at him and so did Bel who threw a few knives because it looked fun. He managed to break them apart after a while.

"When I grow up, Omnivore. I'm gonna bite you to death." Hibari said with a devilish grin.

"When I grow up, Tsuna. I'm gonna find a way to steal your strong body." Mukuro said with an evil grin.

"Tsu-na." And Tsuna looked to see Xanxus had called him. "Your food good. You fight strong. When I big, I will try give back."

"Oh." Tsuna briefly recalled the Vongola rings trial. But he subsequently the times after where the Varia ceaselessly stood up for the Vongola, no matter how seemingly trivial.

"It's special service only for the Decimo." Adult Lussuria had told him once in a hushed giggle. "Boss never does this for the Nono."

"Like how the Reborn is to you." Mammon scoffed. Tsuna had shuddered.

"You do get a lot of preferential treatment, Vongola. Even Lal Mirch is unusually open when it comes to you." Fon who was apparently in the same room then also commented.

"Thank you." And Tsuna inadvertently placed a kiss on Xanxus forehead like he did to Lambo whenever the toddler had nightmares. Xanxus blushed and the others stared. He was swarmed by the rest in three seconds.

"Wah! Tsuna, I want one too!"

"Oh don't forget about me, Tsuna!"

"Give me a smoochie, Mr Fairy!"

"M-Me too..."

"Kufufu..."

"Stupid Herbivore move."

"Dame Tsuna, I want a Chu-chu!"

Tsuna laughed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Verde asked. The children was soon put to sleep by another unexpected sleeping bomb. Tsuna was not affected by it, and Verde had confessed it was on,y for kids below the age of ten. "They will awake once they are back in their time. And they'll forget everything by then."

"Yes. Well, I gotta have my men back." Tsuna mumbled. He glumly thought about Mukuro, Nagi, the group of the Kokuyo gang, Xanxus, Lussuria, Gokudera and many others. It was actually disgusting to know to have to send them back, and that it was the correct thing to do. Not that it was morally correct however.

"I'm fine if I get to see Tsuna again in the future." Nagi whispered and drew him into a mini hug. Mukuro said nothing about returning to the lab, but just gripped the trident tightly. Tsuna could see the ugly face beneath, reluctance. The brunette sat beside him silently, but truthfully, that was all Mukuro actually needed for now.

The ten bazooka released a huge amount of pink smoke. After it cleared, as hilarious as it looked, instead of children, adults laid in place.

"I shall proceed to wake them up." Verde said. "At least before Reborn arrives in an hour."

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted.

"What is it?" Verde asked apparently appalled by the sudden outburst.

"I need to take a picture, this scene looks rather memorable." Tsuna pulled out a phone.

"That's my mobile phone, Vongola Decimo."

"Which is precisely why I'm using it. So far amongst all the ex-Acrobaleno, Reborn steals your phone the least."

Verde snorted once more.

"You do know you're bleeding? Keep your priorities right next time."

* * *

Note:

Tsuna didn't sleep for three whole days (Inclusive the one on the flight). (I did that once and I collapsed on my desk without knowing on the fourth night.)

Mukuro just entered the insitution for a while, so he was less violent and more wary. The scientist hadn't hooked him onto more painful ones yet. Poor Mukuro.

The kids didn't really understand the whole future-past thing, or they were more calm about it.

The reactions of Tsuna's little kiss will be reflected later hehe, stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Epilogue is too long. It's supposed to be an entire chapter altogether. But I spilt them up for clarity. I'm still writing the last parts hahaha. Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews!**

* * *

Reborn arrived within the next two hours. Thankfully, Verde had administered a 'waking potion' unto all of them during the period and finally the Guardians, Varia and everyone in the mansion were rousing by the time it was six in the morning.

Tsuna still had not slept a wink, for he was busy gathering the papers on his desk and trying to get tissues to stifle his tears, because mind you, the amount of work there could drive Gokudera to child rearing, and he would wear an apron and an uncharacteristic graceful smile on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah finally Reborn, you're back." Tsuna acknowledged the familiar voice. He then mumbled. "Everyone's always back when everything is over- they deal with the after shit, I deal with the shit when it's coming out AND after that."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I mean glad to have you back, safe and sound!" Tsuna laughed as he held his arms out. He was not going to show that he was somehow pissed with the hitman, Reborn would grind him into grated radish on TonKatsu set meals. Said person raised his eyebrows.

"If you didn't know, I had to fly over countries." Reborn sighed, as if rebating a child, which was rather hilarious, considering the hitman had the body of a twelve-year old and he looked as if he was trying to imitate a grown-up.

"You could have flown the day you were supposed to, but instead you said you were chased around by some woman-!"

"Tsuna, gentlemen don't hold grudges. It can't be help that I am handsomer and more-" He was about to continue when he caught eye of Tsuna's wounds.

"Idiota! Why didn't you get yourself treated immediately? What did I say about wounds, Dame-Tsuna?" He hissed as he administered sun flames to the wound. The hitman looked around nervously, hoping that Sharmal might actually nearby.

"Because everyone is sleeping. What should I do?"

"Take the sun pills." Reborn said.

"They've ran out." Tsuna replied dumbly.

"Jyuudaime!" "SAWADA!" "Tsuna!" "Herbivore!" "Tsunayoshi!" and a soft "Bossu!" All chorused at the same time.

"They're fine." Tsuna said numbly. He was not too used to the different callings of his name and the new chaos- not that that meant things were going better since they were adults.

"Dame-Tsuna, your wounds are healing too slowly-" Reborn said, tone slightly sharper. Tsuna just huffed a sigh.

"Don't give me that face." Reborn narrowed his eyes and Tsuna inwardly cursed. _I can't stay up for Reborn's four-hour lecture (which also includes shedding some skin and blood in the process) about how to be a proper Vongola Boss for the hundredth and thirty-six time this year_. The hitman then caught the doctor wandering a distance not far, and proceeded to call for him (aka kick him).

On the other side, before his Guardians could spot their boss and run up, they were stopped by some concerned Vongola medical team for extra check-ups. Hibari violently whacked one of them down in retaliation and Tsuna kept in mind to give extra bonuses to the poor guy. He saw Basil and the others rousing, and Varia being Varia, rampaging and destroying more stuff because they somehow engaged in another quarrel again.

Except that the stuff they were destroying were not debris, but newly upgraded ambulances. Great. But destroying stuff that was already destroyed, would not be called 'destroying' in the first place, right? Tsuna rubbed his temple wearily, the lack of sleep was getting to him.

As if Vongola wasn't the epitome of financial wastage.

Just then, a man ran up to him, saying something about tonight's dinner meeting being postponed to noon.

"Can't I even catch a break?" Tsuna moaned. _And it's a ten million contract to boot!_ He could not give it up. After all richer clients just meant even more eccentric personalities. These people are often fickle-minded, they'd pull out as quickly as they decided to put it in.

Tsuna was not letting money and three months' worth of effort to be flushed down sewage drains.

"Fine, just by today. The other famiglias are also here? Shimon, Callavone and Millefiore? Alright, well then, let's shift the welcome party that's supposed to take place tomorrow morning to tonight. Inform the cooks of that, and uh it's taking place in HQ as well."

"Decimo, your wounds-"

"There are sun pills, pain killers, perfume and a discount card for the vintage suit store in the car right?"

"We have the first three, but I'm not too sure about the last." The man looked lost.

"Blood stain remover? Bleach? Vanish (the brand with the pink bottle that sprays stuff and you can get rid of stains supposedly)?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind. We'll good to go." Tsuna sighed.

The man nodded and quickly whipped out a cell phone.

Reborn seemed to be done with Sharmal, who was looking at the hitman with somewhat teary eyes and a very obvious bump on the head. Skull then came running from behind, and only earned a kick from the hitman. He shifted his gaze again. Now his Guardians were currently being confronted by Lal and Colonello.

He must had been quite out of it if he did not even notice the other Ex-Acrobalenos' arrivals.

"And what time is the meeting? Is it still at the hotel?" Tsuna asked tiredly.

The man then put down his phone and turned to the young Don. "Yes, it still is at the hotel. It starts at twelve. Also I have received news that CEDEF head Sawada Iemitsu is flying over, and that Kyoko-sama, Haru-sama, Bianchi-sama, Fuuta-sama as well. Also Fon-sama and I-Pin-sama-"

"I get it. Everyone's coming back by today, right? Just continue with plans and erm." Tsuna did not quite recognize the man.

"Marco. I work as one of the security assistance unit officers in Vongola HQ but I'm still quite new the job. I just came in last week."

"Yes Marco, you're doing well for a first-timer. Do get a car. I know it takes four hours to get there, and your cell-phone as well. Thank you. I can't let them track me, you know." Tsuna took the small phone from his hand and flashed his 'political' gentlemanly smile at the increasingly confused Marco.

"Go get the car please."

"O-Oh yes, on my way. Sir Vongola- sir!"

"Good. I'm running on a vacation to the Maldives tomorrow evening. As soon as I'm all done... I don't care if Gokudera or Yamamoto yells at me, and actually get scary, or that Xanxus, Hibari or Mukuro comes up my ass or my head, or if Reborn shooting at me like some target at beginner's class, I'm gonna bail-" Tsuna muttered as he booked the tickets on the phone.

"I heard you, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up at Reborn. "Oh hey! I was just relieving such great memories- like how you sent me on a week trip to Siberia seven years ago- the snow was awesome and I didn't even freaking have; I mean, need a winter jacket! And then there was the rock climbing on the Niagara Falls, the waters were lovely, really. I really love the waters washing the dirt of my unkempt hair."

Reborn pointed a gun to Tsuna's face before snagging the phone away. "Shut your bullshit. You were annoying back then as a weak whiny kid, and still damn annoying now, in the form of your mouth."

"I grew up." Tsuna shrugged and mentally added, 'as well as being trained by the world's most demonic tutor'. It was ironic how he was in the form of an innocent baby back then. Such travesty.

"I guess the option of going to the Maldives is out, huh?"

"What?"

Before Reborn could continue, a worried Gokudera charged up.

"Jyuudaime! I am so sorry! I don't remember what actually happened…" Gokudera's voice trailed off. "Jyuudaime, you look so tired! We can handle the paperwork. I think Basil can take over the meeting for this afternoon…"

Tsuna did not hear the rest of Gokudera's fusses, instead trying to process the maturity of the man. From a seven-year old to a twenty-six-year-old was quite a big time gap.

"Jyuudaime?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No, I just thought you were very handsome, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna mindlessly answered, as if he was still answering a child.

"H-H-Handsome…?! K-Kun?!" Gokudera spluttered. He quickly placed a hand on the other's head. "Jyuudaime! Are you not having a fever?"

"Tsuna!" He saw Yamamoto following closely behind. "Man, they wouldn't let me go even if I said I'm alright."

He stretched himself for a bit, before catching an eye on his Decimo.

"Tsuna, you okay? You look tired. Better get some rest." Gokudera nodded.

"Just peachy. Things are cool." Tsuna replied with a strained smile.

"The wound doesn't look cool." Reborn interrupted.

"I look cool-" Reborn then planted a gun on his head.

"Seriously, Tsuna. Shut your mouth up. I think you're too tired for the brain to comprehend anything. And I'm just letting this pass once- for talking back to me."

Yamamoto made a worried face.

"Will they agree with only Basil around? I heard that Mr Vargas isn't exactly a very understanding man." Tsuna said.

"Basil can be terrifying if he wants to be. His patience limit for rude people is surprisingly a short fused." Gokudera muttered, tone lower. Perhaps he had seen Basil's outburst; Tsuna had never seen it (Tsuna was the one of the few Basil would not get angry at or in front of- with all great reason), just heard of it.

"Exactly. I'm trying to prevent a bloodbath in my client's office. Have you all seen the bills in the Vongola financial department already? Anyway, Marco has already brought the car over, I'm just going to get in."

Reborn grumbled something inaudible and hopped in at the front seat. "I'm going with you."

"Jyuudaime, I-"

"Omni- H-Herbivore." A man walked up to them and stared Tsuna seriously in the eye.

"Yes Hibari?" Tsuna flinched a little when HIbari raised his tonfas.

"I will be sitting in with you." He flinched once more when Hibari sat opposite him. And then again Tsuna flinched when someone casually plopped in on the left.

"Y-Yamamoto?"

Gokudera didn't even bat an eye when he sat at the right of Tsuna. Well, he never did.

"Kufufu. It looks a little squeezed in there. But I'll suppose I'll have to make do."

 _M-Mukuro_ … Tsuna leaned back nervously as Mukuro took his seat. Out there, he heard Lambo shouting about wanting to join. But he was too worried about the possibility of the car blowing up and how to rescue Marco if anything went wrong.

"B-Bossu…"

"Chrome?!" Tsuna was jolted out from his thoughts. She fidgeted nervously before meekly requesting a seat and plopped down beside Gokudera.

 _If that's the case… then you don't even have to ask in the first place, Chrome-chan_. Tsuna chuckled humourlessly.

The ride was for him to rest. Unfortunately, poor Tsuna was kept on adrenaline on the 90 percent possibility of how Mukuro and Hibari (and they still hated each other after all these years) will destroy the car along with the others trying to stop the fight. It was as good as putting two hungry male lions with bombs, knives, illusions around in the same cage and sitting **beside** them.

 _I really, really, really want a vacation now…_

* * *

"Where's the Vongola shorty?" The Varia members looked to their boss in confusion.

"Vongola shorty?" Levi asked. "Uh sir, if you don't mind, may I have more description so I can look for this man."

"The Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who else is as skinny and small like him?"

Squalo dropped his other sword in shock (the other one was on his attached hand), as Levi nearly fainted and Bel missed a knife, nearly stabbing Fran in the face (he wasn't displeased actually, he hoped that the knife would hit), and Lussuria's glasses falling (which resulted in another shock, other than Xanxus).

"What the hell are you all doing?" He leaned against the chair as he pulled out his X-guns. "Don't make me shoot you trashes in the face."

"Ushishishi. Just never thought you'd address him like that." Bel then ducked a shot aimed for his face as Fran clapped his hands.

"Shut up." Xanxus pressed a hand on his cheek and felt a little heat rising. Why? He recalled someone pecking his cheeks; yet even his own mother never kissed him before. He did not know why they resembled that brat a whole lot.

"I-If t-that's the case, sir. He just departed for a meeting in the black car." Levi stuttered. He wanted to pass some food to Xanxus, in which the other threw stuff at him to dissipate that strange feeling inside. Bel mused at the scene.

"Ushishishi. Anyway for some reason, I was thought that Vongola kid was familiar."

"Familiar?" Squalo turned, it was apparent that he was still shocked.

"He has a certain resemblance to my second mother." Because his real family never came to care for him once, but he was sure there was one time someone did- even though time with them was very short. He then first learned to call them a 'Mother' in his heart.

"Huh, Mr Bel. Are you going delusional?" Fran said.

"Don't make me stab you. You've irritated me from the moment we first met!" Bel held up a knife.

"Same for you." Fran hopped up a rock. He then glanced at the car driving on the mountain roads.

 _"Kitchen Fairy!"_

He widened his eyes.

"I knew it! The Kitchen Fairy was the Tomato Fairy!"

"What the hell are you sprouting about, you frog head!"

* * *

 **I want to put a party for the last chapter hehehe.**

Yes, I think Xanxus is a very alert boy, so he keeps some memories, like Mukuro


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS NOT THE END. I did not want to cut it up, the abrupt ending shows. But I have too much work and projects to do, and I feel bad for making you wonderful people wait, plus it was of a decent length. So here you go- at least whatever I've got.**

 **Thank you for the constant support so far!**

* * *

The car came abruptly to a halt. Everyone nearly jumped up in their seats.

Though Tsuna was not even shocked anymore.

"What the hell?" Gokudera swore from the back. Mukuro looked a little displeased that in that jerking movement, he nearly collided into Hibari. Actually, 'little' was an understatement. Correction- their looks could freeze the thirteen levels of hell over and again, and then there would not be a hell anymore, and earth itself would transform to a living hell-

Tsuna shook his head. He must be very tired. These monologues were getting longer in his head.

Marco looked at Reborn frantically, pale with worry. Tsuna wasn't surprised, if he were the driver he would definitely worry about getting a death insurance-

"I am sorry for suddenly stopping the car, I hope Sir Vongola Decimo is not hurt!" He cried out.

Maybe not. People here are so self-sacrificing for him.

"I am fine." Tsuna graced him with his radiant smile again.

"I told him to stop the car." Reborn announced from the front seat and then pointed in front, his yes dark.

Tsuna strained his neck to his what was happening. A series of cars were parked outside the building where they were supposed to meet the client. It was not the number that raised a danger flag, but the model of the vehicles. If not for the Spanner showing him the newest models of flame-fuelled cars, Tsuna would not have known.

"Oh, that model." Mukuro chuckled. "Why would the client have so many of them? I thought it was only limited to certain bigger famiglias."

"That looks suspicious enough." Yamamoto added.

"Illegal trading." Gokudera muttered under his breath. "I believe we do need to question the client further and understand their intentions, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna felt that gnawing feeling at the back of his head, somewhat like the same feeling he had two days earlier.

"Do you think I should go ahead?" Marco suddenly broke his thoughts. He looked more flustered than ever.

"It's alright Marco, we'll depart from here. Stay safe." Tsuna said as Gokudera opened the door to exit the car. He then made sure Marco turned back and out of sight when he headed inside the building.

It was awfully deserted.

"This just smells just like a simple-minded trap some herbivores would plan." Hibari growled.

Reborn paused in his footsteps. "It's coming." He whispered.

At the moment he said that, there was somewhat of a protective shield around Tsuna- which honestly, the brunette swore to earth, heaven and sky, that had **never** happened before. Gokudera held up his bombs, Yamamoto with his sword, Chrome with her trident, Mukuro and Hibari at the front.

Suddenly flames exploded in front, and Hibari could be seen charging in first.

"Jyuudaime! Please follow closely behind me!" Gokudera shouted, as the group started advancing down the hallways.

"Please, just stay safe yourself." Tsuna sighed as he ducked another flame shot.

"Why the hell are they attacking all of a sudden?!" Gokudera snapped as he kicked open a door to hide from the flames. They were on the fifth level.

"Imagine what if we hadn't come, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he fired a few precise shots to hit (probably the enemy) where Tsuna couldn't really see.

"Well, I'd just use triple X burner to blast everything out of the way."

It was amazing how Reborn still could find the opportunity to kick the brunette on the head amidst the firestorm.

Suddenly the dots connected. (Definitely not because of the kick on the head, Tsuna realised it by himself.)

"Oh."

"What is it, Bossu?" Chrome inquired nervously.

"Well, there was no ten-million-dollar contract in the first place. After all, Basil mentioned to me how nervous they seemed to be at the deal side. Well, but I still went ahead. It seems that they paid men to assassinate me, but they couldn't handle back at the mansion, so they had to clean me up themselves now." Tsuna sighed, his tone monotonous. Honestly, he'd just be right after Oda Nobunaga to get the most backstabs from his rivals.

"Wait, what assassination attempt, Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly grabbed him on the shoulders.

"Well-"

A barrage of bullets smashed through the windows. Time seemed to slow down to a halt, and Tsuna remained deadpanned. "That."

Déjà vu?

* * *

"Got it to the extreme!"

Ryohei remained behind at first, because his strong sunflames were needed to help rouse the sleeping, and to make sure everyone was alright.

"What happened, Sasagawa-dono?" Basil asked.

"It seems that Sawada and the others are in an ambush to the extreme! They need backup!" Ryohei said.

"Right, I'll contact CEDEF to mobilize some of our men there."

"No time." A deep voice growled.

They looked and saw Xanxus stalking towards them.

"The Varia will go." He muttered. Somewhere behind him, there were the sound of people dropping things, collapsing, foaming at the mouth, muttering voodoo charms- Basil stared at him with such wide eyes, he could fit saucers in and Ryohei… seemed to be very happy he got help.

Varia **never** took the initiative to help- the _only_ time they did was when Tsuna was fifteen and he had to save multiple universes from a deranged-genius-turned-psychopath-sociopath-world-conquering-overpowered-marshmellow-loving-freak otherwise known as Byakuran. And factor in the fact that Vongola also almost got eliminated.

"Well then." Verde said, having heard the conversation. "You can hop into my teleporter to get there quickly. I just got it fixed."

Xanxus looked at him with wary eyes.

"I have no intentions. This _is very_ interesting to me after all." Verde tried to hide his snicker, but his lips were still curling up at the edges of his mouth.

"VOI! You serious?" Squalo exclaimed.

"You can choose not to." Xanxus snorted and proceeded to the device.

"Must be the youth of love!" Lussuria whispered so-not-ever-softly.

"But Boss is like almost forty." Fran replied.

"Love can bloom anywhere, anytime." Lussuria beamed.

"Voi! You guys didn't drug him right?!" Squalo looked so exasperated, it was hilarious. Levi remained face down on the floor. Poor guy, must had fainted.

"Ushishi… I'd still go though." Bel chuckled as he picked up the knives he dropped for the second time today.

Ryohei who was oblivious at their little interactions, punched his fist into the air and ushered the others to the teleportation device. Lambo meanwhile staggered behind, managing just in time to avoid anyone to stop him.

Damn that Reborn for implementing that order.

Lambo was already eighteen for god's sake, what made them think he couldn't fight? He was not that bratty kid or the cry-baby teen he was.

While, Lambo was fussing with puberty and teenage issues, Levi was still planted face-down onto the ground. Basil just went to call for CEDEF to aid, albeit shell-shocked.

* * *

Thank goodness Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto blasted the bullets out of the way before anything else. Instincts, soley honed by the yours truly demonic tutor Reborn. Though, it also did not mean that they weren't entirely unscathed.

There was a dull ache in his shoulder. Lovely. Add another bullet into his body. At this point of time, pain didn't even matter anymore. He swept his cloak over in proper to hide his wound. How upsetting, and it was a new suit.

Gokudera and Yamamoto mainly got bad grazes and burns, but otherwise still quite alright.

Outside, the noises (aka screams of pain and begging for mercies) screeched to a stop. And then he saw Hibari trudging in.

"Herbivore. It's a new type of flame weapon." He threw a gun onto the floor.

"I figured from that firepower." Reborn seemed a little snappier. Jetlag? Tsuna briefly wondered.

"Bossu, you alright?" Chrome then rushed to his side. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and Tsuna knew it was probably an effect in added by himself since Chrome was actually worried. In which, he recalled the moment he felt like Leonardo Dicaprio winning the Oscars after so many years when little Nagi called his name for the first time.

"Yup." He muttered, and instinctively reached out a hand to ruffle her hair. Chrome jumped up a little, surprised by his gently touch and only blushed madly.

"Herbivore." Hibari suddenly moved swiftly between them. Somehow that action seemed familiar to the ex-prefect.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him in surprise. Hibari was eyeing him seriously, too seriously.

"The first carnivore, I wanted to be like him." He muttered. The thoughts in his head was muddled, but there was something about that man whom in Tsuna he found familiarity in.

On the other hand, Tsuna didn't get what he meant, but he patted Hibari's head as well. The cloud guardian jumped away in surprised, tonfas up, in a battle stance.

"Well, I thought you wanted that since you were in between me and Chrome the whole time…" Tsuna said, looking a bit appalled by the sudden reaction.

Hibari touched the area where Tsuna had petted, his ears turning red. Reborn looked as if he was about to die of laughter.

Meanwhile Yamamoto and Gokudera came rushing in. It was as if something triggered within them.

"Jyuudaime, I have an unreasonable request, but could you pet my head as well?"

"Me too, Tsuna!"

Tsuna stared at them. And then he saw Mukuro standing in the shadows, as if expectant of something. Tsuna 'smiled'. That was what he had been doing all this time, right?

Grown men asking, no insisting, for more pats on the head were definitely far scarier than newly modified weapons with unknown status effects. After all, Tsuna wouldn't know what extent of damage would occur when all hell break loose if he didn't pat them on the head.

As ridiculous as it sounded, yes.

* * *

"We're here, Boss." Squalo gruffly said, before he entered the building.

"Ushishi. It looks like everyone is wiped out." Bel snickered as they walked in deeper.

"They are on the fifth floor to the extreme!" Ryohei said. Upstairs, loud noises could be heard. Definitely Gokudera's bombs.

When they reached the fifth floor, the noise strangely died down. Xanxus just headed in further, until he saw an open hotel room door.

"They must be inside!" Squalo yelled.

Xanxus came to the door, only to see, Tsuna patting his guardians on the head.

"What…?" He muttered.

"Eh, Varia?" Reborn looked genuinely surprised to see them. It was too bad Tsuna's phone was short circuited by the bathtub waters, stepped on (when they were playing in there) and crashed under some 13 feet of building debris. Reborn's expression could have gone on Ebay for a million Euros.

"X-Xanxus!" Tsuna started. "Never expected to see you here! Do you have a mission or something here?"

"No, he just said Decimo was in trouble so he'd help." Fran called out from the back.

"Well, we could use some help… though, it's gotten all quiet from just now." Tsuna replied.

"Probably trying to re-formulate their plans on stopping us." Reborn then grinned. "We definitely could use some help."

"Trashes." Xanxus growled and walked towards Tsuna, in which the latter took a step back, for safety procedures. Because, no matter how cute he was as child, it did not help the fact that he had two X-guns causally slinging from his hands.

He towered over the brunette. And other than the matter to wonder why did Xanxus even bothered to come, he was overwhelmed with memories of height issues. It was certainly such jarring moments. This was the fact when the children you helped raised, or knew, all eventually become taller than you.

He moved a few steps back. Like that, Tsuna would feel better.

"Well, we should get a move-on, should we not?"

"This sounds familiar to the extreme, Sawada!" Ryohei suddenly shouted.

"Yeah… It actually feels like I've done this with you guys before when I was kid." Yamamoto nodded his head.

"What are you sprouting about, you baseball freak (now that was something Gokudera hadn't called him in a long time), we only knew each other when we were like fourteen." But whatever Yamamoto said was true, there was this feeling of familiarity.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled in a corner. Tsuna had a feeling Mukuro knew something, or remembered something, to say so the least.

"Are we done?" Reborn finally broke the conversations by shooting a bullet by the door. He didn't mind giving people their moments, but this was in the middle of the freaking hell battle-field in the same room which they were just ambushed in a few minutes earlier. Plus, that Dame-Tsuna looked as if he went hell and under, and the paleness was not helping Reborn alleviate his feelings.

Needless to say, the enemy was wiped out in five minutes. The entire famiglia. It was a hall-of-fame-record breaking moment where a big famiglia was destroyed in five minutes and it would subsequently down in Vongola history.

For now, Tsuna wasn't going to be actually mean. He was a kind hearted man. Really, he was. But when he thought about the men they sent even trying to kill the children, he took every single one of their possessions and made them grovel as they were forced to fill in the contracts one by one.

Somehow, Xanxus was smiling. Squalo looked impressed. Hibari was grinning like a mad dog. Mukuro was chuckling non-stop. Chrome had that creepy- diabolical smile on her face s if cursing the enemy "serves you right, srekcuf". Lambo looked as if he received special learnings from some great sage. Gokudera was probably already on to writing the ninth biography of Tsuna. Fran was snapping a quick picture. Reborn looked so damn proud, it hurts.

But poor Tsuna never got to rest once, it was only period of time where Hibari and Mukuro pissed the crap out of Squalo and they started fighting- in the helicopters. The poor Decimo only ended up trying to fill in more insurance forms.

* * *

"The party is as scheduled, Sawada-dono!" Tsuna could never expressed how pleased he was to have seen Basil again. Paperwork finally will be lighter, even if it was a bit.

It would start at six, which meant his arrival would have to be at five-fifty. Tsuna glanced at the clock. It was four now, and Tsuna opted to bathe, because if he were to choose to nap, he feared he wouldn't wake up in time. And he certainly didn't want Reborn driving bullets into his body.

Speaking of which, his bullets wounds were still raw, and Sharmal said something about its properties staggering the flames. He wouldn't heal as fast, but it would get all better.

"And try not to tear the wounds. You are rather famous among my nurses for constant bandaging." Sharmal was complaining how he was dragged from the other side of Italy to here and that. "Also, I did mention I didn't want to see your medical record filled in for the next three months? What's with coming back after just five days? I mean getting a cold in Russia was okay since it's sub-zero, but really, new bullet wounds?"

He threw a thick stack of files, the size of Tsuna's financial bills he had to go through per day (which was in other sense, really amazingly inhumanely thick). Those must be the records he piled up since fifteen.

Tsuna could just listen to about Sharmal ranting about his beautiful women, since he had to trouble the poor doctor to go through Reborn's wrath because he needed to be patched up. In fact, Reborn was so-so not happy when he found out Tsuna hid his shoulder wound.

The hitman actually blew a tree down, and screeched for medical attention or more gunning for Sharmal to come. But it was normal. He'd seen this since he became Vongola Decimo- he would just have to attribute this Reborn's overprotective instincts. Lal did mention that he tended to gain on people.

However, what was wrong was that, his Guardians then went into full blown hysteria- he didn't know why was Lambo or Chrome even crying, and Mukuro threatening nurses with a trident. Gokudera was tearing his hair over Sharmal, and oh the heavens, was Yamamoto seriously pointing a sword at a paramedic?! Varia just went bat-shit crazy, Xanxus rushed to see him as if it would be their last encounter, and then muttered a few curses before destroying nearby rocks. Then somehow, Bel and Fran came up, and started fighting. Before he knew it, Lussuria already summoned his box weapon and ushered him to bask in the flames for a bit.

Tsuna honestly didn't know why that happened. Nothing like that ever did. It never did. **Never**. He would swear this on Primo's grave over and under.

And then came Reborn's dreaded lecture, though it was cut short by two hours.

All this for a flippin' bullet wound.

* * *

Tsuna found himself in a hot bath. He needed that so bad. It was then, a memory drifted into him. And he recalled the kids playing in the water, well, more of messing up the toilet.

To think that he would miss them so quickly-

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto rammed the door open, to see Ryohei and Chrome…?!

"Let's bath together to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Chrome is a girl!" Tsuna shrieked, trying to find a towel to cover his privates in his panic.

"Bossu! I came prepared!" Apparently she had worn a swimsuit underneath the towel. Meanwhile Yamamoto and Ryohei already jumped into the bath.

"Erm Chrome, but still this is the male's-" Tsuna then saw her starting to look as if the world was about to end. He couldn't help but recalled scrubbing Nagi's head a day and half ago. After all, she had the same expression was she first came here. "Well, I could wash your hair?" He finally said.

There was this dramatic pause where Yamamoto and Ryohei exchanged looks.

"Tsuna. I could help you guard the door." The raven head said this so seriously, it could be for a political debate.

"Yeah, someone could barge in to the extreme!" Ryohei actually looked furious at the thought.

"But, provided you wash our backs as well."

"Hair and backs to the extreme!"

Tsuna blinked, nodded slowly and turned to the girl- who already had soap bottles in her hands.

So…she was already prepared for this.

"Bossu…" Tsuna almost couldn't hear her over the loud cheers of Yamamoto and Ryohei. "I used to dream of someone washing my hair like this. I don't really know if it's a memory or just a memory I made up, but that person was like you…Bossu. I remember he gave me a little kiss. That's why I thought since you looked the same as he the first time we met, I would give you a kiss."

Ah, the kiss from fourteen.

She then suddenly pecked his cheek, and Tsuna blushed. "Damn… we're already 26 y' know."

* * *

 **Oda Nobunaga: A powerful fuedal lord from the Sengoku Warring States. He was well-known for not only introducing firearms to Japan, but for the high number of betrayals he faced from fellow 'allies' or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel it would be better to write another chapter on the Guardian's and Varia's reaction here, since here is mainly the general and Tsuna's perspective. That would be so crazy and hence awesomely dedicated to their madness.**

 **And I really hope I don't dwell too much into the romance aspect. I wanted to make it interpretable for readers in both ways. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Sorry for the false alarms. T.T**

 **And I will always appreciate your reviews.**

 **I think I use a little too much alliteration here.**

 **Edit:**

 **I have re-written the chapter seeing as it is not to my liking and yes, it has been bothering me on days end. I almost re-edited the whole chapter so I hope you all would read again. Thank you very much, especially to Hana no Hikari. Thank you for the reviews. Don't worry, the bet is not entirely eradicated. It will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

"It's so hilarious how the invincible, impregnable, incredible Skull could even catch a cold kora!" Colonello chuckled as the purple head was popping sun pills. He eyed the man wearily, Reborn kicking the back of his head was bad enough.

"It's more hilarious considering how your vocabulary becomes superb when it comes to insulting him."

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Reborn! What are you doing here, kora? Shouldn't you be checking up on Tsuna?" Colonello turned to address partner-in-bullying-crime.

"I wanted to. But there were heavy killing intent radiating from the toilet."

"Toilet?"

"Nevermind. Anyway." Reborn proceeded to kick Skull- again. "Do entertain me for the time being. I need to cool off my anger."

(Colonello snickered an "Overprotective bastard" as soon as Reborn said his sentence.)

"Reborn!" Skull shouted. "One day, I'll make sure you'll grovel at my feet!"

"One day it is." The hitman smirked as the death stunt rider sneezed for what seemed like the hundred in under five minutes.

"Who is spreading this unhealthy amount of germs?" The third 'top ten most intolerable people' had now entered the room (Reborn had qualified first), yours truly, Verde. Skull growled.

"Well, it's because of your silly inventions because I fell sick!" He pointed an accusing finger at the scientist.

"'Silly'? The only one 'silly' is you, who can't do anything right for once! Starters, you were the one who never informed me Reborn was delayed." Verde snorted as he got up on the chair.

"I WAS SUCKED INTO THE FIGHT! I didn't even know what was going on and ten different types of bombs came flying into my face!"

Verde didn't really want to admit he was sympathetic with the purple head for that matter. Fights in Vongola were like vortexes. They just pulled anyone or anything around them, friend or enemy. To Verde, it was more terrifying than the upgraded Cambio Forma the Guardians or Decimo had achieved.

"…And then the next thing I knew, I woke up with Reborn stepping on my face and flu coming down. Have I been sleeping in the cold or something?!" Skull wailed in frustration.

Verde typed on his laptop without answering Skull. He then suddenly broke the silence. "According to my calculations, it is possible that the timeline you were thrusted in was different from the others; maybe a few hours as compared to the other's three minutes."

Skull gawked. He hadn't understood a single word.

Reborn had reverted to sipping coffee, and Skull peeled himself off the floor and went out of the room.

"Skull?"

He turned around and heaved a sigh. Thank the heavens, just Enma.

"Hey." Skull greeted.

"Your face is red. Are you alright? I've got some sun pills with me." Enma held out a bottle.

"Ha! The great Skull doesn't need any treatment! I'll recover with my- achooo!"

Enma looked at him somewhat sadly.

Skull decided to change the topic. "Uh, what were you doing with the medicine anyway?"

"I thought Tsuna might need them? I don't know, I just heard that Tsuna was hit really bad, and he was possibly dying- wait do high properties sun pills even work on dying people?" During the course of what he said, Enma changed his looks of guilt to apologetic and then pure horror.

Skull rolled his eyes. That Decimo's Guardians sure loved embellishing their stories.

"It's just an exaggeration."

"You can never be too sure. Wait. What if Xanxus comes and kill me?!" Enma then muttered something about forbidden romances and BDSM.

 _What on earth…?_

Skull stared at the redhead as if he was a patient about to be admitted in the mental institute. Then again, most of the Mafia Dons had such idiosyncratic mannerisms that even calling them a 'bunny-ears lawyer'* might not even suffice to describe them whole. For that, when he was involved in work regarding the Vongola, it would be the only time that Skull played the straight man.

The most normal out of them was Cavallone Dino, and even he somehow become, with some unknown paranormal explanation, extraordinary clumsy when he's exactly 1.5 kilometres (improved once more) away from his men.

(Yes, Vongola actually bothered to measure the distance.)

He felt a sneeze coming up his nose.

"ACHOO!"

Enma was jolted out from his thoughts and pushed a bottle (the man actually had ten) into Skull's hands. "Just take it. You need it. It's impossible for someone to be healthy throughout their life anyway."

"What?" Skull was slightly offended. "I was healthy and strong way back when I was just a runt! I was just a toddler and was left outside the orphanage, all the sisters were out of the night and there was a snowstorm. They found me the next morning, and said that despite the harsh weather, I had not freeze to death but instead was all warm and cleaned. In fact, I even looked healthier than some of their kids there."

"I know. You told me like a million times." Enma sighed.

Skull wanted to retort, but he felt the words hanging on his tongue. This time, it felt strange, even possibly nostalgic, when he recounted the story. He saw Enma walking away and for a moment he thought of the man, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"Pray tell me, Mukuro-san. What are you doing?" Tsuna strained a smile.

"Oya, can't the ever reliable hyper intuition tell the great Decimo that I am pinning him against the wall?"

"Yes, what for?" The Decimo groaned, his head was starting to hurt and having a Mukuro Rokudo just millimetres away from him with the rest of his Elements most probably already waiting outside the door was not going to be beneficial to Vongola, him or the world anyway.

"I'm just wondering about something…"

"Then you don't have to pin me to a wall, really." Tsuna mentally wailed.

Mukuro brushed his lips on Tsuna's head, in which the brunette retaliated by giving him a peck on the cheek. The taller stumbled and Tsuna was able to break free from his grasp.

"W-What was that for?" Mukuro tried to look intimidating, but Tsuna was only reminded of a little-Mukuro trying too hard.

"You look as if you wanted that. Anyway, good job today, Rokudo-kun." Tsuna flashed his ever-beautiful and soul comforting smile.

Mukuro stared on as he paused in his actions like a change of scene in a theatrical play, face flushing red, voice being halt by some supernatural force. Chrome found him five minutes later, muttering about a divine experience of hell and heaven at the same time. She then left him, a little bit frightened at the strange behaviour he was exhibiting.

"Maybe that's why I seem so fixated on him." Mukuro unclenched his fist.

He used to have a dream. He dreamed of that dream too many times to count.

It was a warm house, and a very amazing person lived in there.

He thought it was an illusion he conjured somewhere in that rotten head of his. Maybe the scientists had experimented too much on him. Maybe it was just a trial from his eye. He used to tell that to himself. The grip on his trident tightened.

There was this feeling of burning shame about his old ruse on 'taking over the Vongola Decimo's body', because Mukuro accepted the feelings that was not exactly the reason why he targeted the boy so specifically.

He could picture every mental image clearly, other than the man in there. The conversations were murky but there was that one was slightly clearer than the mess of jumbled words.

 _"You look as if you wanted it, Rokudo-kun. I mean everyone had it, it's unfair if you don't have it."_

 _"I never said I wanted it!"_

Mukuro smiled, stroking his cheek. "When I grow up, I'm gonna steal your strong body."

He paused for a moment. "I don't mind serving you as well though."

He would never admit it to the brunette though.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna turned to Hibari, a little surprised by the change in addressing him. He saw a gleam in the older man's eye and proceeded to back away.

"We can always resolve any issues without violence. Of course, that doesn't totally apply anymore since I actually taught him that violence is good." Tsuna rambled. Hibari looked a little confused, before towering him over.

Tsuna gaped. Had he also mention that he had height complexes? How do these small cute kids grow up to be so tall anyway? Xanxus was almost as scrawny as Tsuna was he was just as young, only taller, and now here he was, made out of muscle.

"You remind me of the first carnivore I met now that I look closer. My mother and father were not as terrifyingly-" Hibari pondered for a moment.

"-Strong as you when they fight."

 _That man was beautiful._

Hibari pressed his face onto Tsuna's hair.

 _This body warmth feels so familiar. Where have I known it?_

Meanwhile Tsuna looked at Kusakabe sorrowfully, pleading silently. Kusakabe just shook his head in resignation and emitted a sad sigh.

 _Vongola Decimo, it's the first time Kyoya's shown emotions like this. As his caretaker, I will help cultivate them._

Tsuna didn't know if he should be proud at the statement or not, and that he also wanted to tell Kusakabe that Hibari's already 27 and there was no more need for such intense caretaking. However, he was more distraught that Hibari's nuzzling onto his shoulder, like a cub onto his mother.

It wasn't uncomfortable. It was more of Hibari, that Hibari who hated crowding to no end, doing this. That was very uncomfortable on Tsuna's end. If it was Hibari-child, Tsuna would have never minded. But Adult Hibari could kill.

Tsuna tried moving his arms slowly, but the man was heavy. Not to mention, he was starting to lean his weight on Tsuna. The brunette could only shift his arms to Hibari's back, in which Hibari just pulled him in tighter. Tsuna released a somewhat unmanly cry, considering that he was utterly appalled.

"Hibari." Tsuna groaned as he moved to the wall, however the man refused to let go.

"Someone used to hug me like that. I also remember wanting to bite him to death." Hibari seemingly sighed for a moment. "It's a dream. But this action, only to you Tsunayoshi, feels very good. It's very difficult to comprehend."

Tsuna stopped struggling then, quietening down as Hibari continued murmuring. "This is a very Herbivore move, yet I also want to bite you to death."

The brunette tried not chuckle at how hard his cloud guardian was thinking.

Suddenly, a barrage of Hibirds (?) flocked to them. In which the Vongola was suddenly pulled away. He felt the death aura of Hibari Kyoya before being pulled into one of the countless rooms in the mansion.

"Eh…?"

"Vongola."

"Fran?!" Tsuna gasped, a little appalled in seeing the boy.

"Varia needs your help." There wasn't really much of a choice judging from his tone.

Tsuna nodded stiffly.

* * *

"I believe you can summon the kitchen fairy." Fran said as they walked down the corridor.

"I can summon sleep. In fact, I can sleep right now." Tsuna replied. Fran ignored whatever the brunette said and continued talking. A feat all Varia members are always capable of.

"That stupid annoying boss of ours are complaining that all dishes prepared are inedible."

"And how is that MY problem?" Tsuna wailed, failing to contain the perplexed tone in his voice.

"You settle our financial bills, and you can summon the kitchen fairy."

Tsuna rubbed his temple. "Financial bills are not related to this- and how would I summon a 'kitchen fairy'?"

Fran then turned around somewhat dejectedly and Tsuna recalled the first time he scared the younger version of the boy into a corner. He then remembered in the hazy moments where Young Fran was saying how he was a 'Kitchen Fairy'.

Oh, that.

Could Xanxus have wanted his terrible concoction of a meal? Hyper intuition momentarily flickered.

 _Ah, so it also could be used for times like this. Not just for warning me that either a major terrible disaster that I've to brace myself for lies ahead, or detecting lies, or giving me five seconds to dodge my head before the enemy cuts it._

 _Good._

Tsuna smiled wryly.

"Alright. I go summon him." He patted the top of Fran's frog hat and then headed to the kitchen. Fran momentarily flushed before resuming his poker look again, without Tsuna noticing.

It was then the green head individual pulled on the Decimo's cloak. Tsuna turned around in surprise as Fran suddenly dropped a candy in his palm.

"Here." He said. Tsuna vaguely recalled the wrapper to be rather familiar before undoing it and popping it into his mouth.

"Come to think of it, this is Fran's favourite candy series. I surprised that you would give me one." Tsuna then recalled that it was the candy he often gave to subdue Lambo, other than that of it being Fran's favourite.

"Yeah. Some fairy used to give them to me. I loved it, but I went I back home. I couldn't find them anywhere. Only a few years later, when I got Japan, I see them lined up only in Namimori's candy stores."

Tsuna blinked, not really sure of what he said. Fran just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Tsuna was at the kitchen, and needless to say, the chefs were horrified.

"It's okay. I've done this before." Tsuna had to reassure them twenty times that he was fine. But the twenty cuts on his fingers reassured them not.

"It happens all the time!" He smiled, but they were not calming down entirely soon. It couldn't be helped, since the brown board was in an unhealthy shade of red. And it was definitely not just because of the unwashed raw piece of beef meat on it.

Beef steaks don't even leak that much blood anyway.

Meanwhile, Skull was at the doorway, affirming that Vongola Decimo was close to coming first in the 'in need of mental support' programme.

Tsuna wasn't even like this when he was younger.

The brunette was finally done after another shocking mess, but the chefs pleaded desperately, some even crying their hearts out for him to go and see Sharmal, and that they would clean up the mess instead.

Tsuna couldn't see Sharmal again. The look of the doctor just now was good enough to kill any unsuspecting delicate mortal soul, considering that he's 'Trident Sharmal', it would definitely be possible, but the point gets across.

Tsuna didn't want to endure that again.

He entered the Varia room, only to dodge a flying wine bottle. He tried not to shudder, and definitely tried not to notice that it was a bottle of the "Romanee-Conti DRC 1990". Tried, because Tsuna was mentally crying.

"I brought fo-"

"Brat! What took you so long?!" Squalo screamed in his face before swiping the tray of his hands and slammed it on the already half-broken customized mirrored glass coffee table, which was a hefty 5000 Euros for one made.

Tsuna was so not mourning at this month's financial bill.

Xanxus then suddenly quietened down. Amazing. Supreme. A miracle granted by the Trinisette, which is a miracle itself considering that they brought world changing problems in the first place.

Now Tsuna had to go, since his phone was buzzing madly, most probably because, his Guardians hadn't seen him for an hour and a half, the party's starting and Kusakabe probably made up an exaggerated version on how he was whisked to the seven seas by a flock of Hibirds.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi." Amazing again. Levi collapsed again. Bel dropped his knives again and muttering about how the third time was so not a charm, and Squalo tripping on some invisible and formidable rock (since Squalo never trips). Lussuria was nowhere to be seen, but there was an inky feeling where Tsuna knew the older man was probably writing his X27 mature romantic novels.

Xanxus had actually called the person he labelled 'a digusting trash which deserves to be burned' for the last ten years, and then progressively to just 'trash' for the next two, by his name- which was an incredible jump.

"Yeah?" Xanxus finally went up to him, and placed his cheek on Tsuna's cheek and Tsuna nearly died, for fear he might get blown in his guts.

Xanxus felt the smooth skin, still so damn baby-looking after all these years. He remembered there was a time where he dreamt that he wandered into a beautiful mansion with a wonderful person, and he was warm and full for the first time. He dismissed it as a childhood dream, and deemed it as a prophecy rather.

And it remained forgotten, until he fought that trash for the first time.

That nostalgia resurfaced. It was impossible and he was truthfully shameful of what he had become, and so he seeks to burn. The flames waned in his later years however.

But that taste of the first proper meal in 5 days he had back then was never forgotten and never will be.

"It's good." He murmured. Tsuna tensed, wondering what was good as he tried to back against the door.

 _"Your food good. You fight strong. When I big, I will try give back."_

The words echoed in his head like a mantra. He looked at Tsunayoshi and smiled. He now knew.

Tsuna, for the record, however nearly died of a heart attack. As scary at it looked, it came out equally genuine and the man didn't know what exactly caused that.

"Can I have a bowl too?" Bel suddenly broke the silence. The blond was slightly annoyed that his stupid annoying, emotionally unstable boss with plenty of daddy issues was having a sort of special bonding with the Decimo.

Fran joined in, raising his hand.

Squalo took a sniff at the soup, somewhat grinned and yelled that he must have a bowl too.

"T-There's more." Tsuna replied shakily, having no idea what came over them.

However, there was only enough for a single bowl, since his Guardians, having heard Decimo was in the kitchen, ran to the kitchen and found his poorly made meal (in Tsuna's opinion) instead. They wanted to have a move on, but Ryohei had insisted he wanted a bowl first since it was the rarest occurrence that he would find such fine delicacy in all the seven wonders of great cookery.

The Elements pondered and then grabbed a bowl each and ran to look for their Sky while eating the dish of great wonder.

Tsuna found all of them eventually. But Varia flipped the rage button on and they engaged in an all-out brawl for the last bowl. Skull, who had followed Tsuna silently was blown out from his hiding place and landed in front of the brunette.

Instinctively, because Tsuna cannot be bothered to cry, be horrified or wonder what the actual kucf is going on, grabbed Skull and hugged him like how he would when the man was a toddler. Skull was flustered, but he didn't exactly dislike the touch.

By the seven hells and seven heavens, that was what exactly stopped the fight. They all glared at poor ex-acrobaleno, as if it was a crime to be sitting in that very spot.

Reborn then came, saw, and shot the hell out of poor Skull and everyone else, before swiping the last bowl with the grace of an Italian romantic gentleman and exiting triumphant.

Tsuna still didn't know why that happened. He was just moaning about the burnt fur carpets and the redwood furniture in smithereens.

And then it was five-fifty.

* * *

When the party began, it went surprisingly smoothly. Tsuna thought that the whole thing would be brought down to unspeakable chaos, but everyone was rather civilised (in the Decimo's opinion).

There was no throwing of expensive wine bottles- Chardonnay to Martini, or crashing of expensive furniture, or burning of carpets with price tags riding a ridiculous amount of zeros in there.

(Tsuna then glumly recalled he had yet to confide with Nono on saving money, because clearly, Vongola and its members had no sorts of special training in that area whatsoever.)

Tsuna had a hunch that this reason was mainly attributed to the fact that Varia and Tsuna's elements was hearing the entire story from Reborn and a chuckling Verde, despite the often call-outs of impossibility and ridiculousness.

They had demanded to know what had happened earlier. The hitman finally complied to their wishes; Verde was just there to make sure it's not entirely 'Reborn fanfiction-accounted'. Tsuna then attributed that scene to little children cradling around for a good story-time and giggled at that.

After all, fights always begun with his Guardians, as embarrassed as he was, Tsuna had to admit that much. Reborn would then snort over how incapable he still was, despite being Vongola Decimo, to not restrain his Guardians. Other than that, the other allied members of Tsuna's just happened to be people who cannot pass up on a big fight.

(Varia was an exception to all that. It was common knowledge to all that they were already much volatile from the start.)

Reborn then prodded the brunette, jolting him out from his thoughts. Tsuna then realised that he was to give a speech, like what he always did during parties since he took on the mantle. He stood up, feeling a little light in his head. Maybe he had too much of the white wine Dino brought over as an apology, or the red wine from Enma, after Tsuna took an hour and half to actually clear up the misunderstanding between him and Xanxus. Enma despite his face red, heaved a sigh of relief.

Tsuna didn't know why.

Xanxus seemed more amused than he was about kill, much to Tsuna's surprise, though the Vongola wouldn't have it any other way. He had overheard when he was passing the brunette for the fifth time. Enma knew it wasn't entirely coincidental. As the Varia's members had put it, Xanxus was now quite "overprotective of the little Vongola shorty".

And then, he felt the world spinning.

"That… should not be the case." He felt his words slurring. Did someone attempt to drug his drink again? The last time was six months ago in Mexico by another rival famiglia. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

Everything then blacked out before the brunette processed more thoughts.

* * *

On the note what happened after Tsuna blacked out. Needless to say, as we all know, Vongola became a circus of uncage animals with poor Sharmal started receiving death threats. The doctor actually was forced to use mosquitoes to subdue them.

"He's just extremely fatigued." When he eyed a few confused gazes, he sighed heavily. "Exhaustion. Lack of sleep and rest. I guess we all know why by now, eh?"

There was lingering silence in the air and a sense of deep embarrassment and regret. They should have known better.

Lambo pulled onto Sharmal's shirt before he exited. "Hey, will Tsuna-nii be fine?"

He didn't even call him 'Vongola' anymore; a term he once kept using to address Tsuna since he was fifteen until recently that was. The Bovino thought that it was quite cool and adult-like to use it, but in all honesty, he very now much preferred addressing the older as his brother.

After all, he was the only one who actually had the privilege of being cared for as Tsuna's younger sibling a decade or more among all the Guardians. After hearing the account from Reborn, he felt a little happy and proud that he got to experience that sweet kindness more than any of them.

"He'll be fine. Most likely be up and about in a week. But still, for Pete's sake and mine, get him a month's worth of vacation." He gave Reborn a death glare before raising his voice a little. "I feel like I see him more than my Sheila-chan! And not to mention every time I do, I have either a katana, trident, tonfa, bomb or one of the seven coloured flames in my face."

A few figures shrugged in between defensively, nonchalantly and sheepishly in the background.

"Vongola's not exactly a hazard-free workplace." Reborn said as Sharmal was leaving.

"It clearly did not state in small print that Vongola's members, or more specifically the Decimo's allies, also happen to have homicidal tendencies." Sharmal retorted.

"We're still Mafia, even if Tsuna says we're 'Vigilante'." Reborn shrugged and Sharmal decided not to reply. He could have a gazillion excuses to throw at Reborn and the hitman would still have the winning case, of course, with extra special persuasion coming from superhuman gunning skills.

The doctor then headed to elevator, seeing as he was not needed for the moment. Before the doors closed, Sharmal heard Reborn yelling out his Christmas bonus for the year. His eyes widened a little upon hearing the amount. Vongola's being too generous again. Sharmal glumly pondered. Perhaps that was why Tsuna remained the only man Sharmal would actually rush to come and treat, not that the older would ever admit it.

After all, how had Tsuna gotten him to sign the contract in the first place?

* * *

Gokudera was the first to stood guard over Tsuna's room. It was his shift after a long decision ranging from poker, board games and pulling sticks. Fights had been included, but Reborn was furious enough to stop them before they brought another building down again. Gokudera had experience in these games more than any of the Guardians, so he clinched the spot, much to the others' chagrin.

He hadn't really known the full story. Even Verde could not specify details. He just knew that only Tsuna took care of them when they were children and destroying the assassins.

However, there indeed was a fuzziness in his head that appeared after he woke up, the only proof he had that whatever Reborn said was real.

(Even though he was never going to deny hitman's words anyway.)

In that memory, image or lucid imagination, he cannot discern, he was probably seven. Gokudera thought, for that was when he was watching his world breaking.

The lady, the first person he knew to care for him, known to him as his piano teacher, never came for the fourth year straight. His sister was overseas for reasons his father refused to disclose. She never visited him in two years. Sharmal, his mentor and tutor for the household back then, left the job permanently one day, without the silver head's knowledge. Gokudera had wanted to apologise to him for the bombs, even if he didn't know why he was wrong, but the man never gave him a chance to.

Somewhere or another, there was another figure that appeared. He couldn't really tell which point in time, but the figure was strong and gentle. It had the prowess and fierceness like Sharmal when he fought. It had the air of authority similar to the father he never spoke to. At the same time, it had an unspeakable bond to him like his sister. Most memorably, it had the kind touch of his piano teacher.

Gokudera back then thought that it was just a mere manifestation of what he wanted back then as a child.

He looked at Tsuna.

What if… it was not?

He laid his head on the sheets. Disrespectful it was, but Jyuudaime would forgive him. He wanted this moment of reverie. A hand suddenly landed on his head and Gokudera flinched, though he didn't swat the hand away.

"There, there…" Tsuna mumbled, still asleep.

He blushed as he touched his right cheek. Why was it so warm there?

" _I'll give you a peck here then. You'll grow up good. You'll be my… right…"_

"Right-hand man." Gokudera smiled. He would conclude that unfinished sentence that way. That figure, he wouldn't exactly relate it to be Jyuudaime, yet neither was just a manifestation of his childish wants.

It would be something of greater importance.

"Always. Jyuudaime. Always."

Verde stood outside, somewhat grinning. "Told you, Vongola Decimo."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **A TV trope "Bunny ears lawyer": People with extremely noticable personality quirks, but people still respect them because they do the best in what they do.**

 **Wine bottle that Xanxus threw: That is a very expensive brand of wine as stated by google.**

 **The part on Fran's sweets: Recall the time where Tsuna gave him a candy some to subdue his crying? They were the exact same ones.**

 **Haha, Verde is unexpectedly caring, no?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, thank you for your support thus far. This is the last chapter!**

 **I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers, followers and those who have favourite my story! It is very encouraging. Truthfully, I have never completed a story more than a three-shot so this is a huge accomplishment and only thanks to all of you. It has been a fun journey writing about them, I always have a smile on my face when I type this story. Now that it has ended I am a bit sad, but they all have to grow up!**

 **I hope you like the ending.**

* * *

Yamamoto came in the next day, after Gokudera was begrudgingly forced away by an angry Sharmal. "If you can't even take care of your body, don't even think about caring for the Decimo." The doctor had said and harshly warned all of them once more, in which coincidently Tsuna had awoken, but fell back asleep after the nurse determined he actually had a slight fever.

Everyone was positively livid since then other than a few. One of whom was himself where baseballer had occupied his thoughts on not really wanting returning to Namimori and choosing to stay during the vacation. Tsuyoshi seemed to have come over some sort of understanding, and insisted that he should not leave his boss' side.

Yamamoto had complied, but it was not because of his father.

Honestly, there was something about the brunet that had struck him even more so. He could not recall, the images in his head were vague and jumbled up, but there was something more than Take-Sushi and baseball within them.

There was a figure, a man, he supposed, with warm hands and a smile. There was also a big house, nothing like the small houses in Namimori, nothing like what he had seen. He thought it was the Wonderland everyone had when they were children. If he weren't entirely wrong, there should be some children in the house too.

It was really strange. Yamamoto would think that he was almost delirious when he recalled about it. Maybe that would explain the strange connection he had with that silver head and Tsuna, where he looked over from time to time?

Two nights ago, he had heard from Verde and Reborn and somehow agreed on the absurd truth with a laugh. Yet, he was not entirely really 'laughing' all about it. How could he anyway when that person, if it was really Tsuna, had actually changed his life?

It wouldn't be just that one time then. He flopped over on the chair. "Wake up soon, ne, Tsuna. Everyone's waiting."

 _"Takeshi!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Hit another!" A group of boys screamed._

 _Again? He was tired, not his arms and legs, but he was tired of doing anything. Where was mother anyway? Why had she not come home yet? That was of bigger concern._

 _Still he smiled. "Okay!"_

 _When it ended, he headed home. No one was home. Dad back then was not entirely focused on running the sushi store, he often disappeared. He still remembered the night that father said to him._

 _"Sorry Takeshi, Mother isn't coming back home anymore."_

 _He had smiled even if he didn't understand why. "It's alright father. Mother wasn't home much anyway."_

 _Maybe he should not have, even if she was not here that much, he still very much enjoyed her presence. Yet if he stopped smiling, Dad would worry. If he stopped laughing, everyone would stop talking to him. If he stopped baseball, it would give Mother a chance to stop coming to his matches._

 _She hadn't come to his last three matches, maybe he wasn't good enough._

 _The next day passed, and so did the one after. Dad still wasn't home and he was still alone. He wished this would stop._

 _It did._

 _He ended up in a strange house, with a strange man and strange people._

 _He couldn't really remember what happened afterwards. It was really strange, that was all he knew._

 _He also soon realised that Mother was not coming to his matches ever again._

 _But the thing that changed, he found that his heart was lighter and baseball was more fun than before._

 _Wonderland._

Yamamoto woke up, having fallen asleep on the chair. It was always unusually comfortable when Tsuna was around. He made the room very warm.

Speaking of which, he saw Tsuna shuffling and suddenly sitting up, cheeks flushed and brown hair sticking in many direction, resembling a bird's nest. It was when he also saw Hibird out of the blue, fluttering down from the ceiling and settling on it.

"Tsuna!" He rushed to support the drowsy man.

The rain guardian looked around apprehensively. Hibari was not on sight though. Maybe he had left Hibird for supervision over Tsuna.

"I…wan-na… go Maldives…" Tsuna slurred before slumping on Yamamoto's arms. The drug must be quite something, to put the Decimo out like that.

"Maldives?" Yamamoto chuckled in confusion.

* * *

Ryohei was filling in forms when Kyoko entered the room.

"Kyoko!" He shouted.

"Nii-chan!" She looked a bit worried. "Is Tsu-kun alright? He suddenly collapsed during the party and Nana-san hadn't really calm down yet. I mean I saw him yesterday, but he was still unconscious."

"He's alright to the extreme! He's just got a little sick!" Ryohei grinned but he soon made a face. "He did wake up yesterday, but Sharmal's nurse put him back to sleep without telling us to the extreme!"

"I see." Kyoko sighed. "Still it was very scary to have witness that. Now everyone's working really hard to carry on his load. But it is good. At least, Tsu-kun gets to rest!"

Ryohei nodded as he wrote his answer. Kyoko was slightly curious and headed to the table, seeing the list of questions.

"Haha, it's a magazine interview on my recent championship." Ryohei scratched his nose sheepishly. "I am already two days late to the extreme!"

"I still remember." Kyoko said with a chuckle. "That Nii-san always remained firm on his dreams even if everyone didn't join him and he was all alone."

"Just so to show Kyoko how manly I am to the extreme!" He pointed at his chest.

But there were still times that he faltered.

Until someone told him he would definitely be the best.

Someone. He blinked. He saw Kyoko looking at him anxiously.

"Nothing." He laughed, ruffling her hair and Kyoko pouted, saying that they were adults already before leaving the room.

Honestly, Ryohei would not admit it, but sometimes he would feel more like a child than an older brother around Sawada. Maybe explained the sudden impulse for baths together. He was never really sure about his feelings. It was often mixed up with his hotheadedness. Still, Sawada seemed to connect to him more than anyone one else he knew.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

"Reborn?" He looked quizzically as he picked up the device. "Eh, Maldives? Where is that to the extreme?"

* * *

He saw the strange girl by the room after Yamamoto and Reborn had left Tsuna-Nii's room. Chrome was blushing as she changed the towel on his big brother head.

Lambo walked into the room and Chrome jumped and then visibly relaxed when she saw Lambo.

"That creep Mukuro…" He begun suddenly thinking that the lanky Mist might just materialize in front and impale him. At least, that was what Mukuro seemed to appear to him and I-Pin. Fran however, when he spoke to the boy once, was extremely convinced that creeper was a pineapple fairy in disguise.

Even if he washed his eyes in Listerine, he still would not see him that way.

"Mukuro-sama is not here." Chrome shook her head. "He is rushing to finish the assignment to make it in time for the vacation."

Come to think of it, everyone was rushing to finish all their workload. It was then Lambo was actually quite relieved that Tsuna hadn't assigned him his part until he finished his training. He then trailed his gaze back to Chrome.

Apart from Lambo and the girls, the Bovino had heard, Tsuna was also quite protective of her. Though, the feelings had also somewhat subverted throughout the years. Now Chrome was a lady with a good bite, if she wanted to land one that was.

There was silence for a bit until Chrome spoke up.

"Sometimes I feel like I've known Bossu for a long time. When I heard the story, I thought it would be great if that happened." She said. "I really wished I was like Lambo."

"It happened. And it's not due to my childish thoughts or anything." Lambo actually snapped. "You feel it too right? Like this strange fiery feeling. It's something me, I-Pin and Fuuta all have. That feeling."

 _That's why we are all so close. There's something that connects us. Even that Mukuro-creep._

Chrome looked surprise for a moment.

"Thank you. I wanted to believe but I just needed a bit of reassurance that it was not my wild imagination. I think Mukuro-sama also needed that too." She then smiled gently.

Lambo's mouth hung open. Did he just inadvertently cheer that weirdo up?

He asked, a little daunted. "How would he know?"

"We're still somehow linked in our minds?"

Lambo shook his head despondently.

* * *

"I realised."

"What's wrong kora?" Colonello asked as he saw Lal sighing a little too much.

"I realised that Tsuna's Guardians are like… a bit jumpy around him." Lal said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait Kora…"

"I agree." Mammon suddenly appeared from the other end of the table. "Varia never really behaved this way till now, especially Xanxus." His tone was sharp.

"Come to think of it, Verde and Reborn were telling them something kora?" Colonello said. "I didn't get too close and hear him, lest Reborn might shoot me in the face."

"He might be declaring something." Fon who was quiet suddenly nodded. "And I agree on the part of Varia...being rather tensed..."

"Don't tell me kora…?"

"Was it some sort of inner realisation? That Tsuna admitted he swung the other way?" Lal sounded a little excited.

"I won't be surprised since Xanxus…" Mammon's voice was lost in his mutter.

"And the gazes that Hibari gave…" Fon sighed.

Skull had overheard them as he walked by the corridor.

Swung the other way? That was an over-assumption- misunderstandings?

He grinned. He would let them be.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of waves and smell of sea salt. The beddings were also unusually comfortable and warm.

"Finally awake, Dame-Tsuna?"

He sat up with a splitting headache and he rubbed his temples. "I feel… like I've been run over by Gyu-don a million times."

Reborn snorted.

"Considering you have overworked…" He then whacked the Decimo on his arm. "You are the Vongola Decimo, and you cannot be a good boss unless you take care of your health."

"Yes. But first…" Tsuna winced as he rubbed his arm. "Where am I?"

Suddenly the room door burst open with shouts of "Jyuudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" "Herbivore!" "Tsunayoshi" "Tsuna-Nii" and "Bossu!"

He blinked for a moment and realised that there were also shouts of "Trash!" "Voi!" "Ushihihi" "Tomato Fairy" "Decimo" integrated within them. Immediately Tsuna's mind whirled.

No.

Varia.

His Guardians.

Hot tempered.

Fight.

Utter demolition.

Catastrophe.

Insurance.

Financial Bills.

More workload.

More files.

More signatures.

More phone calls.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Dame-Tsuna? Since when does a Dame-Tsuna involve in this equation?

He felt a painful whack onto his over-loaded head and saw Reborn looking quite unamused, with some very concerned gazes.

"You're not going to fight?" He asked meekly.

"We're not kids, Tsunayoshi." Xanxus growled.

How ironic. Tsuna paled a little.

"Anyway Jyuudaime. I am so glad you are alright!" He received a tight hug from Gokudera. Tsuna was quite sure that his Storm Guardian might break out into tears soon.

"Yup!" Yamamoto beamed and rubbed his hair. Lambo lying on the bed and hugging his waist. And Fran was offering him a plate of tomatoes.

Tomatoes…

He then saw Hibird tweeting and landing on his head.

"Kufufu. We're in the Maldives, Tsunayoshi, as to answer your question from before." Mukuro grinned.

"One month break by Sharmal and you are not to do any work." Reborn said. "That said, you won't be having it alone, but with our company!"

 _Won't the island explode and sink down in a few days? Maybe he should start packing to Tibet in secret._

Still… Tsuna smiled and returned Gokudera's hug, it would not be too bad like this. Everything felt a lot fuzzier, messier and warmer. Suddenly everyone then scampered forward, demanding a hug and Reborn being very annoyed.

"Thanks all of you!" Tsuna laughed, like they were all children again.

There was a nice photo taken on that day, not meaning that Varia or Vongola had gone any closer.

It was just something Tsuna wanted, they all had insisted.

Verde chuckled, having seen them all on security camera. He had leftover footage from that day they were children, but they were not needed at all. Tsuna and everyone else need not know of their existence.

What could all these footages mean when they actually believe in already?

"What the mind cannot remember, the heart will."

After all, they were already close as it was.

A Vongola family.

* * *

Somehow rumours spread so quickly in the remainder of the Vongola family. For some reason, maybe it had to do with Tsuna, it roped nearly everyone in.

"Three hundred on Uncle Reborn."

Lal spat her drink, Colonello collapsed from his chair, Mammon dropped his coins, Skull burst out wailing (from laughter), Verde broke his newest gadget he was making (he just joined in for the fun of it and how did she come to this idea anyway), Enma (who hadn't been quite fully convinced due to Xanxus' actions) stumbling and banging his head on the wall with several of his Guardians trying to regain their balance, Byakuran choking on marshmallows and Gamma just died in pure horror. Dino tripped over and spilled coffee on Romario.

On the other side of the room, Shouichi dropped his guitar and Spanner short circuited his little mosca. Basil dropped all of his files with Fuuta and I-Pin immediately looking as if they conducted marathon a whole series of Ju-On. Ken screamed as Chikusa accidentally whacked a yo-yo in his face. Kusakabe looking as if Hibari had gotten a wife and Bianchi's poison cooking sudden activated, suffocating some poor crows outside.

"It's not entirely impossible, right?" She smiled sweetly.

There was a heavy silence.

"But…"

"Since we're betting on the closest family member to Tsuna, I choose Uncle Reborn!" She giggled.

Byakuran then vaguely recalled the white lie he told her earlier.

Meanwhile on the Maldives, Tsuna suddenly shivered. Why did he feel he had some form of explanation to give later?

* * *

 **Well on the idea on Enma, he wasn't really listening to Tsuna as he was very distracted by Xanxus. Most of them still didn't know what happened. Even if they did, they didn't know that Tsuna cared for them for days.** **They just heard that there was a possible assassination attack (chap 4 from Reborn's call) and back-up was needed.**

 **Though Varia and Tsuna's Guardians were awesome enough to settle it anyway.**

 **Hence the misunderstanding.**

 **I hope that clears things up!**


End file.
